A Change Never Forgotten
by Rawr Olivia Grace
Summary: Bella has always loved Edward and probably always will, but he doesn't even notice her! Or well, really he has no idea that she exists! So, Alice and a few of her friends help her and maybe just maybe he will finally notice her!
1. The Start of it All

_A Change Never Forgotten_

_By: Rawr Olivia Grace_

_Summary: Bella has always loved Edward and probably always will, but he doesn't even notice her! Or well, really he has no idea that she exists! So, Alice and a few of her friends help her and maybe just maybe he will finally notice her!_

Disclaimer: Do not own... At all!

Date: Tuesday September 4, 2012

**A/N: Yay! A new twilight story! Yes the other three are on hold for a while... Writer's block... But yeah... If you have read my two Degrassi stories and my one Harry Potter story, you will know what the random numbers are. Now if you haven't, than you will figure it out at the end of the chapter! Yay! Also, the Character's clothing will be on my profile once the chapter is posted.**

**Twitter: RawrOliviaGrace**

Chapter 1: The Start of it All

Going to school was weird for me. No one knows me here... I'm invisible to these people and they don't give a shit about me or anyone else from the lower cliques! Walking to class was awkward. I don't understand why people dress up for school! What I wear is very simple; dark flare jeans, a black shirt with a moon on it, and black converses. I had my brown backpack on my right shoulder, black finger nail polish on and my iPhone 4S was between my chest and my notebook. The case for my iPhone was actually pretty awesome! Remember the case that Shawn Spencer from Psych had? Well, I have the same case; green and all plus the _psych_ name on back. _**(1)**_

I pull myself from my little fan girl moment and walk into my first period. The one good thing about this damn school was that I could be apart of the school's news broadcasting! I wished I was actually a reporter on the news, but I just write what Embry and Maggie (sometimes Alec and/or Jane) say. It wasn't the best job, but I was pretty happy with it. Once I was in the class room, my bag with all the others, I walked over to my best friend in this whole world, Jacob Black. "Hey, Black!" I say as I sit by him on the floor.

"What's up Swan?" He asked me as our other friends, Seth, Embry, and Ben, walked over to us. "Hey guys!" Jake called out to the others, who all said a greeting to both of us. "So, Bells... What have you been up to?"

I looked at my best friends before saying, "You know, school work and taking care of my dad." My mom had ended up getting remarried the summer before my eighth grade year, and then ended up pregnant during that year. I loved Phil and baby Sophie _**(2)**_, but my mom knew that with a new baby and me wishing to end up with that top spot; I wanted the number one spot in my class. So, my mom and dad talked and I ended up moving to Forks, to live with my dad for the past three years. Now that I'm a senior in high school, I can see how I moving here was the best decision for my future. I hated how I didn't get to see my baby sister grow-up, but my mom has sent me pictures of her and I've been there for her birthday parties and we have Skype every weekend!

Seth turned to look at the stage before turning back towards me. "When is Sophie's birthday again?" I looked at him before laughing.

"Um... Her birthday is May 25, and this year my mom and step-dad are coming here instead... Since graduation is close to her birthday, my mom and Phil are staying here. I really can't wait! For a two weeks my mom, Phil, and Sophie will be here! I'm so excited!" I say as Mrs. Goff walked into the class room. "Um, class is about to start, so, everyone off to your stations!" And with that the group split up and we went to work.

I stood in the background watching Embry and Maggie on the screen speaking about the new and upcoming clubs. It wasn't long before Stefan moved the camera on to Jake and Emily, our sports go-to guy and girl. They were talking about how in three weeks, we had our first football game along with our first pep rally. After they finished speaking, Santiago, moved the second camera back on to Embry and Maggie to finish the news.

Once we finished recording the news, Seth walked over towards me. Every day, after we had finished recording and editing the film, Mrs. Goff post the finished product on to the school's home page and we all end up watching it at the beginning of fourth period. "Bella, I don't understand why you didn't try out for the reporter role. You would have amazed everyone on the show!" He told me as we picked up our backpacks, before waiting for our friends to grab theirs.

"Seth, I've told you that I'm better off writing the scripts. You know that at different times I could end up with stage fright. Sure, it sucks but I can handle it... Remember I want to become a writer, more than anything." I answer as Embry and Jake walked towards us with their backpacks on their backs. "Hey, where are Claire and Angela today?" Once the bell rung for the next class, me and my boys walked out and started towards second period.

Embry smiled before telling me, well all of us, "Claire had a doctor's appointment and Ben told me that Angela had a meeting with the Principal during first..." After he said that, the walked towards our next class has silent for a while. "Oh! Guys, guess what? I heard that Jane, our back up reporter, is probably leaving for the radio broadcasting class!"

"Wait, who will be taking her spot?" I asked him as we walked up to my locker.

Embry leaned on the locker next to mine and answered, "I'm not sure... I think Mrs. Goff will be doing another audition." The rest of us nodded our heads yes to that idea and then left after I shut my locker.

We walk a few more feet before Embry and Seth turned left for their classes and Jake and I turned right for our Calculus class. Once we were in class, Jake made his way to the back of the room and I followed him. We had just sat down when Renesmee Cullen and her boyfriend, Nahuel Gonzalez, walked in. They walked towards the back and sat on Jacob's right side, since I was on his left. It didn't even take them a minute of sitting before they started making kiss-y faces at each other.

Renesmee was seriously a beautiful girl! She could probably pull off anything that she wanted to wear... Like today, she had on ripped skinny jeans, an off-white tank with a pink bow, a cardigan, and some awesome looking TOMS. She always had some type of feather in her hair and always had on all of this infinity jewelry! My guess is that her boyfriend gave her them... They stopped making faces at each other when she leaned down to take her phone out of her backpack... And to my disbelief, her phone case was a pink/purple color with _I 3 mustaches_. After she checks her phone, Nahuel pulled her back to him and started kissing her.

I pulled Jake over to me and whispered, "Why do people date in high school? I think it's stupid! I mean, high school relationships rarely ever work out!" _**(3)**_

"Bells, will you ever want to go out with someone? I've never heard you once say that you thought a guy was cute or that you liked someone..." He said in a low voice, still whispering.

I sigh before looking at my hands. "Jake... Of course I want a boyfriend one day. I do want to get married, it's just that I want to finish school and have a great job that I love before all of that happens..." Jake sighs and turned towards the board as Liam Hood sat on my other side.

* * *

Class had just ended and I had absolutely no idea what Mr. Varner had just taught us. Everyone else was packing their things up while I was shoving my cell phone and binder into my bag as I walked up to him. "Mr. Varner, can I speak to you?" He nodded his yes, so I went on. "Okay, I didn't understand what the past forty-five minutes were all about."

"Bella, thank you for coming up to me; I hope you know that you are one of my smartest students this year, and I don't want you to get behind. So, I want to put you into a study group with some of my other students." Mr. Varner told me as the rest of his students walked out of the classroom. _**(4)**_

After what he had just told I was fully developed into my brain, I knew that I didn't want a stupid study group. "Mr. Varner that is great and all but I really don't want a study group... I have never once been confused during your class and it was only today assignment!"

"Bella, I just don't want you to get behind. I know your grades are important to you and I just don't want you to end up with a grade that will mess up your ^entire^ senior year!" He told me and I thought of a very good proposition.

"Mr. Varner, how about this: _if_ I am still confused by Friday, I will gladly be apart of your study group." I give him my proposition.

He sighs and says, "Okay... Since Friday is in a few days, I'm okay with it... You're going to have to be completely honest with yourself, okay?" I nodded my head because I knew that I had to. "Now don't forget that I want to see you after class on Friday."

I nodded my head again before turning towards the door and leaving the classroom. Once I was out in the hall, I saw Jake leaning against the wall. "Um, Jake? You know you didn't have to wait for me, right?"

"Yeah, I know but I really didn't mind... I like walking with you..." He answered as we started walking towards our next class. There was silence for a while before Jake went one way as I walked into my Government classroom.

Once I was there, I saw my two best friends that are girls; actually my only two girl friends. "Hey, Claire, Angela." I called out as I sat by them.

"Hey, Bella! Let me guess, rough math class?" Claire asked, knowing me like the back of her hand or even Quil, her boyfriend. She dressed in a tank with a multicolored heart, skinny jeans, green converses, her moon-and-star necklace, and her grandmother's ring. Her backpack propped up against her chair and her iPhone with a cute owl on the case was on her desk.

I sighed and throw my bag down, getting out my phone before answering, "You could say that again! The one and only day I'm confused in class and tell Mr. Varner, he decides that I need a stupid study group!" My phone _ding_ed and I saw that it was a message from Jake. "Another thing I don't understand is that Jake was waiting outside the classroom and he just sent a message to '_make sure I got to class okay_'... What the hell is up with that?"

"Um... Bells, I know you are like oblivious to Jacob's feelings for you but none of us are... We all know that Jacob likes you... So he is probably trying to make you see that." _**(5)**_ Angela spoke out loud. I looked over to my friend and saw her outfit. She was wearing a soft pink blouse, slightly flare jeans, black flats, and really nice accessories. Her messenger bag was at her feet and her binder and folder placed neatly on her desk with her iPhone in its dinosaur case on top.

I looked at her before saying, "Jake doesn't like me! We have been friends pretty much since birth and best friends since I moved back the summer before freshman year! So, yeah, Jacob doesn't like me in that way!"

"Bella, Jake does actually like you... You're just too oblivious to realize that he does! And we all know he is a great guy... So why don't you just go out with him? You know all of us would be proud!" Quil said as he walked in and sat in the chair on Claire's other side. "Okay so, I heard what you were speaking of when I walked over..."

I was about to say something to him about dating my _best friend_, when Jane walked over to them. She always had this awesome rocker style of hers... Like today, she was wearing a white and black stripped tank with black bows, black ripped skinny jeans, black high-heeled boots, and a leather jacket. Her only accessories were black and white feathers in her hair and a black wrapped around bird ring. From her seat by Felix, I saw her black backpack in her seat and her iPhone on her desk. "Hey, Jane! I heard you might be leaving the news broadcasting class for radio... Is it true?"

"Actually yes, it is true... They wanted to give me a chance on being on the air since I was never able to on the news... Now I have no idea who will take my spot because we will need one... Just encase..." Jane says with a smirk. I smile and wish her good luck before she walked back towards her seat and Mr. Jefferson walked in to start class.

* * *

I was sitting in English class and I was so totally bored with class! Class would be over in about fifteen minutes and I decided that since Mr. Berty was going so blah today, I was going to stare at Edward Cullen! Ever since freshman year, I have had the biggest crush on him. I can even still remember the first time he ever spoke to me; but that's probably because that was also the only time he has ever spoken to me.

* * *

_It was my first day at Forks High School. As I was walking up the front steps, I bumped into the most gorgeous boy I have ever seen! He turned around and smiled at me, "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." I smiled at him and was about to speak up when he started talking again. "I've never seen you before during our middle school years, so are you new?"_

_"Um... Ye-yeah, I'm new he-here. I'm Isabella Swan, but I lik-like to go by Bell-Bella. I just moved from Phoenix, Arizona... My mom just had a new baby with my step-dad and my dad, Charlie, and my mom thought that me living here would actually be the best thing for my future... Because you know your grades take a big hit when there is a new baby in the family... And I'm rambling... Sorry." I say with a small smile graced upon my face._

_Edward laughs and smiles at me. "Hey, it's no problem... You're new to this school and nervous. Also, I find your rambling cute... I'll see you around Bella Swan." And with that, he walked into the front doors and walked out of my life with his friends._ _**(6)**_

* * *

That was the day my crush on him started to bloom and that was also the only day we have ever spoke to each other.

I was still staring at him when Alice Brandon, Edward's cousin, whispered my name. She was sitting in her seat looking absolutely beautiful. Her outfit was a sea green dress with a black stripe under the bust line, black knee-high boots, and her cell phone in her hands... Of course she would have to catch me staring at Edward. He was beautiful though...

Once Mr. Berty said we could leave, I sprung out of my chair and quickly but safely out towards the hallway where Jake and Seth were waiting for me. "Hey guys, let's eat outside today!" I said as we walked towards the cafeteria.

"Um, I guess... Let's stop in the lunch room to get our lunches before going outside." Jake said as we went around a corner. About ten or fifteen minutes later, we were sitting outside on the ground. So far all week, we have had really nice weather; since Forks was known as one of the wettest cities in America! "So why are we sitting outside? Yeah, I know the weather is like perfect, but what's the point of being outside today, when we would've done so earlier this week?"

I blushed and looked at my apple before saying, "Um... Because of Alice Brandon..."

"What did Alice do to make you want to sit outside. She didn't make fun of you, right?" Jake asked in concern.

Claire, Angela, and I rolled our eyes at him before I answered his question, "Um, no. Alice had actually caught me staring at Edward Cullen during English class... Though in my defense, he had something in his hair... I don't know what it was, but I do know that it was real nasty looking!" _**(7)**_ They all looked at me before shaking their heads.

* * *

I was walking from Biology II towards study hall when my phone went off. Being very secretive, I place my phone against my ear and answered, "Hello?"

"Bella, sweetie, you shouldn't have answered your phone! You're in school! I was just going to leave a message." My mother, Renée screamed into my ear.

I sighed before saying, "Mom, I'm walking into my study hall period; but you should still hurry up... I don't want to get in troubled. What were you calling for?"

"Oh! You father said that you were looking for a job..." I smiled at my mother as she went on. "What type of job sweetie?"

I sat down by Jake, Embry, and Claire before answering her. "Mom, I just want an after school babysitting job. I need some money for college."

"Bella! You know your dad, Phil, and I are going to help you out... Also, we all know you will end up with a scholarship! But sweetie, Sophie is making a fuss and I really need to give her a snack. She just woke up from her nap. I love you and we'll see you soon. You are coming down for Thanksgiving or is it Christmas?"

I laughed and smiled to myself. "Remember Charlie and I are coming down for Thanksgiving, and I will be there for the first week of Christmas vacation. I love you to mom, and tell Sophie I love her as well." The four of us watched the rest of our "study hall classmates" walk in; it was then that I saw Alice, Edward, Renesmee, Emmett, and Jasper walk in.

"Hey, Bella, look it's your stalker." Jake joked and everyone laughed until I punched Jake lightly in the arm. "What the hell Bells!"

All of my friends stared at me and I had to think fast about why I hit him. "Jake, she isn't my stalker and shut up about that!" Mrs. Stevens walked in and told us that class had started and to get to work on any homework or projects. "Okay, I have to go get a book for my English paper on, so I'll be back in a few." I stood up and walked towards the classics. Mr. Berty had told us that the book report could be over anything and I had decided that I wanted to write my report over Emily Brontë's _Wuthering Heights_. I was looking for the book when I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Um, I don't know where whatever book you want is."

"Actually I wanted to speak with you, Bella!" I heard the voice of Alice Cullen behind me. I turned around and of course she was there. "So... I didn't get to ask you earlier or during lunch but do you like my cousin, Edward? Because I mean you were like totally staring at him during English! And I think he couldn't do any better than you! Because you're smart and pretty and really nice! Unlike a lot of the girls that have liked him in the past! Or that like him now..."

I stare at her for a few minutes before stuttering out, "I-I don-don't lik-like hi-him th-that w-wa-way."

"Bella! I know you like him... You wouldn't have gotten all nervous! Also, I really want to help you over come that shyness you have! So, I want to completely, no I want to give you a complete make over! I know you probably don't want to, but it would be completely paid for and I think it would be a little fun... Kind of a girl's weekend. You can stay at my house with my best girl friends and I know they would totally love you!" I was completely dumbfounded and agreed to her demands. Alice smiled brightly before turning around to go talk to Renesmee, most likely about this weekend. I laughed at what had just happened before walking further into the library to find the book I wanted.

* * *

I was walking towards the parking lot on Friday still in shock of the fact that I was now in a stupid study group. All that Mr. Varner said to me was that he was going to put me into a small group of his bet students and that we would meet Monday after school to make our schedule. I just feel so stupid that one lesson could push me back into this type situation... Don't get me wrong, it's not that I have anything against study groups, I have just always worked better alone... I always have and always will...

Alice was waiting by the doors to the parking lot for me. "Hey Bella! I just love your outfit today!" I smiled and looked down at my clothes. They were just simple clothes; a white long-sleeved T-shirt, a baby blue tank, dark skinny jeans, and baby blue converses. "Okay, did you drive to school today, because I know you drive that red Chevy pick-up truck."

"Um, no... My friend, Jake, picked me up today, since I told him I was going over to a partner's house for school... And that I was staying there all weekend... My dad knows that too; and I like your outfit too." I tell her as we began walking towards her car. She was wearing teal skinny jeans, a pink-peach tank, and black boots. "Did Jasper give you that necklace? And your ring?" _**(8)**_

Alice smiled and said, "Yeah... Jasper gave me the necklace sophomore year for our one year anniversary, and my promise ring... He gave this to me for our third anniversary. What about you? Have you ever had a one year anniversary?"

"Um... No, I haven't, but that is probably because I have never had a boyfriend. Sure there have been lots of chances for me to date someone but my grades have meant a lot more to me than having a boyfriend..." I tell her as we walked up to a group of three.

Alice smiled at her friends before whispering, "I know what you are saying... When I started dating Jasper, my parents had completely disapproved of him, until he helped me raised my grades... Actually I don't know what you mean. But if you and Edward got together, like wow! He is like super smart; I think he is number two in our class... Do you know who number one is?"

"Um, yeah... I'm number one..." I laughed and she smiled. "So I kind of know Renesmee, who are the other two?" I asked her once we finally turned towards the group.

Alice laughed and said, "Yeah, so you know Renesmee but she actually likes friends to call her Nessie." She pointed to Rensemee and I looked over to her. Rensemee was wearing black ripped skinny jeans, a red tank with a heart on it, and red flats.

"Hey Bella! You sit by that Jake guy in Calculus, right?" She asked me with a smile and I nodded my head yes.

Alice pulled my eyes away from her and the next one down the list of greetings. Rosalie smiled at me and she looked amazing in her skinny jeans, blue tank top, and white TOMS. "Hey Bella, I really would like you to call me Rose."

"Sure no problem... My name is actually Isabella, but I would rather go by Bella..." I smiled at her and turned my eyes to the last girl, who Alice called Charlotte. She was wearing skinny jeans, a slight off the shoulder sea green shirt and high-heeled black boots. "So... Where are we going shopping?" I asked them.

Alice looked at her friends before turning back towards me. "We are going to the mall in Seattle. I know it's a three and a half hour driver there and back... And don't worry, we're actually staying in a hotel room tonight and be back some time tomorrow... But we are stopping in Port Angeles for a hair and nails appointment!" I rolled my eyes and we all got into Alice's car before speeding off to Seattle.

**A/N: Yay! The chapter's done! Yay! Okay, here are the random numbers... Also, don't forget to review! And actresses and actors for the characters: Bella Swan- Lucy Hale, Jake Black- Taylor Lautner, Seth Clearwater-Booboo Stewart , Embry Call- Kiowa Gordon, Ben Cheney- Cole Heppell, Mrs. Goff- Jayma Mays, Maggie McKinney- Marlane Barnes, Renesmee Cullen- Christie Burke, Nahuel Gonzalez- Jake T. Austin, Liam Hood- Brant Daugherty, Mr. Varner- Charles Esten, Claire Shelton- Krisondra Daigneault, Angela Weber- Christian Serratos, Quil V Ateara- Tyson Houseman, Jane Davenport- Dakota Fanning, Mr. Jefferson- Kevin Jubinville, Mr. Berty- Nicolas Cage, Edward Cullen- Keegan Allen, Alice Brandon- Ashley Greene, Emmett McCarty- Kellan Lutz, Jasper Whitlock- Alex Pettyfer, Mrs. Stevens- Ruth Marshall, Rose Hale- Ashley Benson, and finally Charlotte Wilcox- Victoria Geil.**

**(1) When I saw the case I just had to have it for Bella! I just LOVE that show and just HAD to have her like the show as well!**

**(2) Originally I wasn't going to have Bella have a baby sister... But it was just a random idea that I really fell in love with as soon as I thought about**

**(3) Oh... Poor Bella! Your thoughts on dating will soon change! Also, remember that her parents were high school sweethearts and they broke up, so she kind of doesn't believe in dating during high school.**

**(4) I know in the series, Bella wasn't very good in math but remember in MY story, she is VERY smart!**

**(5) I love how ALL of her friends can tell but her!**

**(6) I know in the summary, I said that Edward has never noticed her but Bella is oblivious towards the opposite sex... HELLO! She doesn't know that guys liked her.- But you guys will find out about all of this in the next chapter... So think of it as foreshadowing...**

**(7) Oh Bella... You shouldn't lie...**

**(8) Just because Bella doesn't like relationships in high school doesn't mean she wouldn't have known that Alice and Jasper were dating...**


	2. The New Bella

Date: September 25, 2012

**A/N: Hey, so there weren't many people who read or reviewed this story... But I was so excited to write this story, so nearly no reviews did hurt, but I wanted to write this! I just really wish there was more people who reviewed this story if they liked it... But I guess on with the story...**

Chapter Two: The New Bella

_Today was the beginning of the new Bella Swan_, I tell myself as I walk through the front doors of _Forks High School_. And of course, as soon as I walk in, I run into the popular crowd. The kids who have never ever even tried to make friends with the students who wished they were popular. As I walked past them, Tanya Denali called out to me. "Hey, are you new?"

"No, I'm not. We are in the same English class and Biology II class... I'm the one without a partner. Also, we have study hall together." I tell her as I turn around.

Tanya laughed and looked at her two sisters, who I also have classes with, before saying, "Oh! You're that loser! Wow... I always thought you didn't have any friends..."

"Tanya, I do have friends, but they aren't in the same science class with me or already had a partner. And I wouldn't trust any of you besides Alice, Nessie, Rose, and Charlotte with my grades, because I know how smart they are." And with that, I turn back around and walk towards my locker to put away some of my books. Once I was finally at my locker, after getting some more "are you new" questions, I was putting my Biology and English books up, when Mike Newton walked up to me.

"You, me, a date this weekend? How do you feel about that?"

I look at him as I grab up Government book out of my locker. "Um, no thank you. I don't date guys who use hair gel. Sorry."

"But you're new and I was thinking that you would want to get to know some of students here. And I'm sure you would love a date with me!" He tells me with this creepy smile on his face.

I slam my locker shut and turn to him saying, "Why in the hell does everyone think I'm new? We have English, Biology, and P.E. together and also you're creepy... And you sound like a pervert, and my dad's the chief of police in this town." Mike had this look of pure shock, probably because of the fact that I just one, told him off, two, called him creepy and a pervert, and three, didn't want to date him. I didn't understand why guys like him think they can get a girl whenever they want! He isn't that cute and not at all that smart or funny or really anything else that makes a good boyfriend!

I walk into first period still pissed off since another eight people decided to ask if I was new... It wasn't even that people kept asking me this but more of how invisible I truly was finally came into my mind. I never had thought of it before and it kind of made me more upset and angry at myself than the people that walk in these halls every day. Alice caught my eye and we smiled at each other as Seth ran up to me. "Bella, good you're here! We have a problem! Maggie isn't here and Jane is already on the radio and we don't have someone to do the news! I mean, sure, Alec could do it, but we have always had a girl and a boy! What do we do?" Seth asked me as he pulled my arm to the rest of our friends.

"Seth calm down! I'm sure Mrs. Goff already has a new reporter in mind! Don't worry so much!" I tell him as I sat my bag down with the rest of them. _**(1)**_

Jake looked over at me before taking another look. "Bella, what happened to you?"

"Oh, um, I went shopping this weekend with Alice Brandon... Do I not look okay?" I ask him with a big time worry look on my face.

Jake looked at me one more time with a confused look before smiling and saying, "You look great, Bells, you always do... But why?"

I laughed and looked at my small group of friends. "Well, Alice cornered me in the library last week and asked me to go shopping, because of that whole Edward situation that happened during English class... And well, we hung out all weekend with some of her friends. I got to know a lot of them and they are like seriously cool."

"Well, I'm happy you had fun with them, and you didn't even change your look completely! More like, brought it out a little bit." Claire says with a smile on her face.

I smiled and told them, "Yeah, Alice said I had a really simple style that could use a nice mesh sometimes. So we bought some simple and not so simple outfits... She also told me that my simple clothes don't always have to be completely simple you know. Like I could put a totally outrageous necklace on..." They laugh as Mrs. Goff walks in.

"Okay everyone! I know that since Jane had transferred out of this class last week and we don't have anyone to take Maggie's job that is a girl, we are going to have to put Alec in." Mrs. Goff's tells us and I just have a feeling this will blow up in our faces.

Alec was about to get ready for the camera, he was going over the script, when Alice stepped up to our teacher. After about two or three minutes, they walked over to Alec and talked to him before heading my way. "Bella, what do you think about being on the school news today? Alec doesn't feel ready... He never really pays attention to the girl lines in the script and he feels weird about being the _'girl'_on the show..." I thought about it before deciding that I should do it.

"Sure, I'll do it. Thanks Alice, I know this was your doing." She smiles and I go to get ready.

Once I was ready, Mrs. Goff comes up to me. "Bella, this is probably the best idea we have had for a while. You already know everything considering you write our scripts, but if you get this job, you are going to give up the writing part. I don't want to do this, but I also don't want you have to have such a heavy load, when I know that you already do." _**(2)**_

"I agree Mrs. Goff and I feel like that this is a very smart move." I tell her as I sit down in my seat for the news.

She smiles at me before backing up and allowing the camera men to start filming. "Hello, I'm Embry Call and here with me today is a very good friend of mine."

"Hello I'm Bella Swan and I'm covering Maggie's spot today." I say into the camera with a big smile on my face.

* * *

Once the filming and the editing were done, Mrs. Goff walks up to my friends and me before saying, "Bella, you did amazing! And I have very good news! If Maggie isn't back by Friday, you will have this role permanently! And if she is back by then, we will have a vote of which one the students would like to have on the air."

"Wow! Thank you!" I tell her before she walks away to speak to another student, probably about taking my writer position. Jake and the rest of my friends pulled me into a hug saying that tonight; we were going out to celebrate my new accomplishment. I laugh it off but was seriously happy that they would do that for me.

After the hug, Alice walks up to me and pulls me into a hug as well. "So how did it feel?" _**(3)**_

"Ah-ma-zing! You have no idea how long I've wanted to be the one reporting the new, not writing the scripts!" I tell her with the biggest smile on my face.

Alice smiles too and we walk over to all of the bags and grab ours bags before we walk out into the hallway. "Hey, maybe when it shows during fourth period, Edward will see you and be like _'god she's beautiful'_and would want to get to know you even more then he did; and he will then know how smart and funny and caring you are!"

"Alice! If Edward is going to like me, I don't want it to be about my looks!"

Alice sighs before replying, "I didn't mean it like that... Didn't you say that he talked to you before?"

"Yeah... That was the day when my crush started but when I saw how caring and smart he was, I was hooked! He protected my friend once... Ben was getting picked on by James' crew and Edward walked right up to them, shoved James and told him to leave Ben alone for good or he would do something to him. Angela, Ben's girlfriend, was _so_grateful about Edward standing up for Ben that she really wished that she wasn't so shy to say thank you to him." I tell her with probably a dreamy look on my face, but made sure it vanished when we walked up to my friends. "Well, I'll see you in English, okay?" She nodded her head and I walked off with Jake, Seth, Embry, Claire, and Angela.

Angela pulled me into a sideways hug before telling me, "Where ever we go tonight, you will wear a dress! The boys, well these three, have already gave us their words to at least wear a nice button up tonight. I know you hate wearing dresses, but it is only for tonight!" I groaned and she went on until Claire, Embry, Seth, and Angela went one direction towards their classes and Jake and I went to our Calculus classroom.

"Miss Swan, can I speak to you in private?" Mr. Varner asked as soon as Jake and I walked in. _At least my teachers know who I am..._I thought as I made my way to him. "Bella, I just wanted you to know that your study group is meeting after school in the library. I know you really don't want to be in a group, you probably work better alone?" I nodded my head yes and he went on. "See I do know a little about my students... Anyways, I just hope you give this a fair shot... These seven students that I chose for this group are all of my very best students."

I sigh before deciding that I should give this a shot. "Thank your Mr. Varner, I know you are just doing this to help me out and it really, truly means a lot to me... And if these are your best students then I really should have nothing to worry about. So thanks." Mr. Varner smiles at me before I went on my way to my chair in the back.

"What was that all about?" Jake asked me as I sat down in my chair.

I sighed once more before reminding him. "Remember that I now have to be in a Calculus study group?" He nodded his head yes, so I continued. "Well, Mr. Varner was telling me that we meet tomorrow after school in the library." He laughs and turns in his chair as Nessie sat by me. "Hey Nessie." I smile at her before turning my eyes towards her boyfriend. "Hello Nahuel, I'm Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you, Bella. So you went on this shipping spree with Ness this weekend, right?" He asked me as I nodded my head yes. "Well, that's pretty cool. Did you guys have fun?" _**(4) **_I look over at Nessie before we laugh and nod our heads. "I'm guessing you girls did have fun."

We smile before I look over at Jake, who looked pretty left out. "Okay, Nessie, Nahuel, this is my best friend, Jacob Black. Jake this is Renesmee and Nahuel. Now that everyone knows each other!" I laugh and faced the board as Mr. Varner started class.

* * *

I was sitting in English class writing notes down as Mr. Berty passed out our last paper. "Some of your papers were stellar but others on the other hand weren't so... great. And that is the very reason why you will all have a new partner who will read and edit your papers. So, you will all know tomorrow who your new partners are." _**(5) **_He said as he placed my paper faced down. As I flipped my paper over, I saw that my grade wasn't the best that is has been so far but then again, it was the beginning of the school year. "Now for my students who received a C or lower, I want you to re-read your paper, see the marks I made before writing out another paper on how you could have made it better and how when you have an English partner, your work will be much better." I sighed as he placed the last paper onto Tanya's desk.

"The students, who received a B, re-read your paper and if you still have a question on why I marked the things I did or why your paper was a B and not an A." _Great! I'm in that category_, I thought to myself. "And finally my A students give yourself a pat on your back but I have one request for all of my students. If you see another student struggling, please help them if you can." He walked up to his desk before typing on his computer before pulling the news onto the screen. "So before lunch, we are going to watch the news and I hear that we have a guest reporter today." Alice and I share a secret smile as he pressed play.

After the news was done, almost everyone said congratulation to me for my spot on the news. I was talking to Alice before lunch when Edward walked up to me. "Hey Bella, you were really good today. I hope we see more of you." _**(6) **_He smirked before walking away from us.

"Oh my god! He talked to you!" Alice squealed out and I knew that I had the biggest smile on my face as of yet. "I knew he would, I just knew it!"

I laughed and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks Alice... If it weren't for you, he probably wouldn't have noticed me... Because of you, I was able to become the back-up reporter, so thanks..."

"I might have got you on, but he had to have noticed you before, right? I mean, you had said everyone today has been asking if you're new... So he has to have noticed you before!" Alice said as we stood in the lunch line.

I rolled my eyes, knowing we have talked to each other for at least five minutes before. "Alice, if I was a new student, I wouldn't have been on the news today... I mean, I highly doubt he would remember the first and only talk we've had..."

Alice stopped right in front of me before turning around and yelling, "Wait a minute! You two have had a conversation before! Tell me all about it! I want all of the details!" So of course I repeated the same memory I had just last week when she caught me staring at him. "Oh my god! That is sooo sweet! So was that when your crush started?"

"Well, yeah, but what made it grow was how sweet he was to others and how he stood up for those who wouldn't or couldn't..." I tell her as we pick out our food. "But I got to go talk to Jake and Claire and the others... They're taking me out for dinner tonight..." She smiles at me and we break a part, Alice went to her table and I walked towards mine. "Hey guys!" They all called a greeting as I sat down. "So what's the plan for tonight?"

Claire smiled and turned towards me before answering my question. "Okay, so we all thought about driving up towards Port Angeles for dinner but we haven't picked on the place for dinner."

"Uh, what about Bella Italia. Like two weeks before school started, my mom and I went there for lunch. They have like the _best_ Mushroom Ravioli! I really think we should go and all order something different and then pass them around!" I tell them as I bit into my red apple. They all nodded their heads to that and we went on to talk about what time we should all be there.

* * *

As I walked with Ben and Angela to Biology, we talked about my new friendship with Alice Brandon. "I just don't understand why you are hanging out with her!"

"Ang, she is actually a really nice. We hung out all weekend and I really feel like what everyone says she is, is truly her. _**(7) **_I mean, she and the others I went with paid for the shopping spree. It was completely weird and all, but I don't like her or her friends because they did that for me. They are really nice and maybe once I feel completely comfortable with hanging out with them, you and Claire could hang as well... I want all of my friends to like each other." I tell her as we walk into the class room and towards my lab table. Since there were an odd number of students in my biology class, I was able to not have a partner. I was sitting at my table with my friends, when Edward walked in and of course Tanya and Jessica Stanley walked in after him.

Ben was also facing the door and we shared a look of disgust before he decided to speak. "I feel bad for Edward."

"Why Ben?" Angela asked and I was wondering that as well.

Ben looked at his girlfriend before answering her. "Angela, you have to think about it. He always has the most annoying and might I say, sluttish girls in this school, following him. Why can't girls like Bella like him? If girls like her did, he might actually have a girlfriend!" I looked at my friend in shock. If any of my friends knew of my feelings for Edward, they... Actually I had no idea what they would do. Maybe just maybe, they wouldn't care, they would be happy for me... "If a girl like Bella liked him, he might actually have a girlfriend..." Before Ben could say anything else onto the matter, Mr. Banner walked in.

"Everyone to your seats and Edward come over here so I can see where you will be sitting." Mr. Banner looked at his seating chart before looking back up. "You will be sitting at Miss Bella Swan's table." _**(8) **_And with that, Mr. Banner turned towards the board.

Once Edward was sitting at my table, he turned towards me. "Hey Bella... I know you were probably partner-less was probably because you don't want anyone to bring your grade down, since you are number one in this school."

"How did you know that?" I asked him with a smile on my face.

Edward smiled too before telling me, "I'm in cahoots with Mrs. Cope... Just kidding, I know because I kind of took a look one day when I was in the office. I know it was wrong of me to do so, but I really wanted to know who was better than me. Call it my male pride."

"Don't worry... I won't hold it against you since that was slightly adorable..." I smirked and he smiled. _Oh my... I was just flirting with Edward Cullen!_

Edward laughed and said, "Thanks..." He looked like he wanted to say more but couldn't since Mr. Banner had decided to start class with us writing notes, in silence.

* * *

Fifth period went really slow, unlike sixth period. I had texted Alice of my conversation with Edward in the deepest corner of the library. She said she was proud of me since I kind of flirted with him, which had made me laugh. Now I was in P.E. passing a basketball with Jake. "Okay, so Seth and I should be there around 5:30 since Claire and Angela made it clear that dinner was going to be at 8:00." I nodded my head as he passed me the ball and of course as I passed the ball back to him, it went off course and hit Coach Clapp in the back.

"Who throw that ball?" Clapp screamed at all of us before he saw that neither Jake nor I had a ball in our hands. "Black, Swan, come over here, now!" _**(9) **_I looked at Jake and mouthed sorry before we made our way over there. "Which one of you threw the ball at me?"

I looked at Jake as I answered him, "I did by accident Coach Clapp. You and everyone else in here knows how awful I am at sports. I swear I had meant to send it towards Jake. I promise!"

Our coach sighed before looking around at all of his students. He noticed how most of them weren't even doing the assignment and that was when he decided on his plan. _**(10) **_"Everyone gather around! I have some important news!" Once everyone was either standing up or sitting down around him, he continued, "Okay it has came to my attention that most of you don't even do the assignments. You all must think that if I'm not looking you don't have to do the assignment! But that will change starting tomorrow! First thing tomorrow, you will all have a new partner and at the end of the next week you and your partner have to do a little test. Yes, they will be at random, so sometimes you will be on Monday. And also, they won't be too hard if you are actually doing the work!" And with that he allowed all of us to go change and leave the class, since we had ten minutes left of class.

"Crap! Jake, I'm totally going to fail those tests! No matter whom my new partner will be! Oh, that also means my partner will fail!" I screamed out as we walked towards the locker rooms!

Jake laughed before making me face him. "Bells don't worry. I'm sure your new partner will make you a much better sportsman! And you have to remember that coach knows how clumsy you are, so don't worry." He pulled me into a hug before whispering, "I'll always be here for you, Bells."

"I know, Jake. Thanks," and with that we pulled apart just as Edward walked past us. "I need to go get dressed, see you at 5:30 with Seth!" I walked into the locker room and change before making my way towards my red Chevy pick-up truck. After I hopped in and shut the door, I put the key into the ignition before trying to start it. Nothing. Nothing at all! "Shit!" I scream out as I jump out of the cab and popped the hood. Now, I know nothing about cars or trucks or vans or any type of automobiles... But I knew something was wrong with my truck. "Shit. Shit. Shit!"

I was about to call my dad when Alice walked up to me. "Hey Bella! What's wrong with your truck?"

"Ugh, I'm not sure! I just know that the stupid thing won't start! And I got to go home, take a shower and get ready for dinner tonight!" I told her with a sigh.

Alice smiled at me before looking for her car. "If you want I can take you home and help you get ready. Also? We can have Rose and Emmett fix it and then bring it over to your house. Rose loves fixing up cars... That is actually how she met Emmett..." We smile at each other before I nodded my head okay and walked with her to her car. "So, anything new with Edward?"

"Nah... Though he might ask if I'm dating Jake..." I tell her as she pulls out of the parking lot. Alice looked at me from the corner of her eye before asking why. "Well, when we were all walking out of the GYM and into the locker rooms, Jake pulled me over to tell me that he would always be there for me. We hugged and as we pulled away, Edward had this look on his face... Like he didn't like PDA or something."

Alice laughs and tells me with a smile on her face. "He actually doesn't but Emmett, Jasper, Nahuel, and Peter all think that is because he doesn't have a girlfriend..."

"Why doesn't he? Have a girlfriend, I mean." I ask her.

She sighs before glancing over at me, "He meet this girl freshman year, never would tell us her name, but he has been crushing on her since the day they met. I was told by Nessie, that she was always hard for him to find and when he did, she was with a bunch of guys. And I'm really hoping you can bring him out of his funk because I can't stand him being hurt by this girl anymore..." _**(11)**_ She sighs again and I stare out the window. _How was I supposed to bring him away from this girl that he cares so much about?_ I question myself with this whole plan to date Edward. He did deserve to be happy and if that was with the other girl, I could live with it. Sure it would hurt but to see him happy is all I could ask for. Once we pulled up, she turned the car off; we went inside and made our way upstairs.

* * *

"Thanks Alice! I didn't even think I owned a dress not even a skirt!" I told her as I looked at myself in my full mirror.

Alice smiled and looked at my outfit. "Please! You had all of that in your closet, just pushed into the very back. Did your mom but you that?" _**(12)**_

"I think she did last Christmas. Thanks again for talking me into getting jewelry last weekend." I tell her as I look at my outfit once more. Alice had found an off the shoulder black silk shirt, a lace pink skirt and black tie-up flats. Last weekend she had talked me into getting jewelry, so she had multiple rings on the ring finger of my right hand, some silver bangles, a silver B necklace and she had curled my hair. "Seriously, thank you Alice. You have no idea how much this means to me, but are you sure Edward would want to even date me?"

She came over to where I was sitting before kneeling in front of me. "Bella, I would like to say that I know my cousin really well. So when I say that he will like you isn't because I've made you into someone he would like, it's because you were and are already like the girls he likes. Edward's type is smart, sweet, pretty, shy, innocent, and funny. You are all of those things and much more! Trust me Bella."

"But Alice, I wasn't pretty until you gave me a makeover." I tell her with a frown on my face.

She sighed before pulling me up and towards the mirror. "Isabella Swan, look at you in this mirror. You have very good skin complex, your eyes are beautiful, and your face is just beautiful! Don't say you aren't pretty." I looked at myself in the mirror for a few more minutes before we both make our way downstairs.

We had just walked out to her car when Jake's rabbit pulls up in front of my house. "Hey Bells, where's your truck?" He asked me as soon as he got out.

"Oh, it wouldn't start and thank god Alice was just walking out right then. So she brought me home and helped me get ready." I tell him as Alice steps into her car. She smiles at me and we say goodbye before she pulls out to go home.

Jake walked over to me and took my hand to walk me towards the car. "So, you look nice... Alice did a good job this weekend, with picking out your clothes."

"Jake, my mom gave me this outfit last year for Christmas. Wait where Seth is?" I asked him once I finally noticed that Seth wasn't here with me.

Jake pulled away from my house before answering me. "Uh, I wasn't ready when he was so Embry pick him up instead." I nodded my head and watched the trees fly by. The entire ride was quiet, but not the awkward type. That was probably because Jake and I were never awkward around each other; it's been like that since we met. Once we were finally there, I saw that the other six were already here waiting for a table to open up.

"Wow Bella! You look amazing!" Claire told me as I walked up towards my friends.

I smiled at her as we hugged before speaking, "Thanks, but Alice was the one who helped me get dressed. And before you ask the reason why, was because my truck wouldn't start and Alice brought me home." Claire rolled her eyes as the waiter told us to follow him.

"Well, you still didn't wear a dress!" Angela whined out with a pout resting on her lips.

I laughed and rolled my eyes as I sat down by Seth and Jake. "Angela, you should at least be happy that I am wearing a skirt." Angela giggled as we all order our drinks. We will still chatting when the waiter came back with our drinks and asked us what we wanted to eat.

After we had all order, Jake stood up before saying, "To our Bella, for receiving the back-up reporter and quite possibly the reporter role. To Bella!" _**(13)**_

"To Bella!" All my friends called out as we clanked our glasses together.

* * *

Seth had made another excuse for not wanting to ride with Jake and me, so here we were, in his rabbit not talking again. Once we pulled up to my house, Jake got out, walked around to my door and then opened it for me. "Thanks." He walked me towards my door. "So, tonight was fun. When was the last time we all had hung out?"

"Probably before you went to see your mom; so, I'm glad you had fun tonight..." He smiled at me as he slowly moved closer to me.

I smiled and nodded my head. "Well night, see you tomorrow." And before I even had the chance to move away and walk into my house, he leaned forward and kissed me. "What the hell?" I screamed as I pushed him away.

"Bella, what's the problem?" He looked confused as he asked me this.

I looked at him before looking anywhere else. "Jake, I like someone else and I never thought it would actually work out until now... So yeah, I'm sorry but goodnight." And with that I ran into the house. Once I was in my room and changed into my pajamas, I texted Alice, Claire, and Angela.

**Jake just kissed me! And I like someone else! ****–Bella.**

After about five seconds later, my phone went off three times.

_Oh my god! So I was right? __–Angela._

_He kissed you! What did you do? –Claire._

_I thought he might like you... The way he looked at you made me think he did... What are you going to do? –Alice._

**Angela, yes you were right but don't rub it into my face! I LIKE SOMEONE ELSE! Also, I'm tired... Night. ****–Bella.**

**Claire, I pushed him away, screamed at him about me liking someone and ran to my room. But I'm tired, so night... –Bella.**

**Why didn't you tell me! –Bella.**

_I wasn't trying too... Night Bells... –Angela._

_Sorry Bells... We'll talk about this during Government tomorrow... Night... –Claire._

_Because I thought he wouldn't ever do anything about it! Sorry... –Alice._

**Okay, I can understand that... All of my other friends have said he has liked me since sophomore year... What should I do? ****–Bella.**

_You and Jake need to sit down and have a serious conversation about all of this. Did you tell him who you like? __–Alice._

**No... Only you and the girls know about my feelings for Edward... I'm afraid all of my other friends will laugh or make a rude comment. ****–Bella.**

_Okay, don't tell them yet. See if anything will come along with it. That is all I can tell you. I have never had this problem before... But it's really late, see you tomorrow. __–Alice._

**Yeah, night Alice. ****–Bella.**

* * *

It was weird all today between Jake and me. We didn't talk at all in any of our classes or at lunch. So when we got to GYM and we're all waiting for Coach Clapp to call out our new partners, I walked over to him. "Hey... Jake, we should really talk about what happened last night. We should clear the air." He nodded his head yes as Coach Clapp walked in.

"Okay, class, we will be going in alphabetical order. So we are starting with Black, Jacob, who is now partnered with Renesmee Cullen. Black, Rachel is now with Paul Lahote; Brandon, Alice is with Maria Holmes." After two more sets of names, I heard him call Edward's name. "Cullen, Edward, you're new partner is Isabella Swan." I smiled to myself as I walked over to him. Three more groups were called until Rose was paired with Sam Uley, one more group was called when Emmett was paired with Royce King the II, and finally two more groups were made when Jasper and Charlotte became partners. _**(14) **_"Okay, for the rest of class, you will get to know you new partners. You will become their friends because your grades rely on that partner!" And with that Coach Clapp walked towards his office, grabbed a sports magazine before sitting down by the GYM's doors.

Edward and I both made a silent agreement on going towards the farthest corner of the GYM, to be alone. "So, first Biology, then English and now P.E. _**(15) **_I wonder if this are some type of plan? Put the school's top two students together and see which one cracks..." He wonders out loud as we sat down on the top bleacher.

"I'm not sure. Maybe this is just for the top two to get to know each other." I suggest as he turned towards me and leaned against the wall.

We both sighed and he threw out, "Maybe. But besides the three partnerships in a row, where do you want to go to college next year?"

"I want to go to Yale for Nursing, you?" I asked him as I looked at him through the corner of my eyes.

His face broke out into a huge grin as he answered, "No way! I want to go to Yale but to become a doctor! If we get in, we might actually know people! So, how long have you wanted to be a nurse?"

"Well, I think since the summer after my eighth grade year, when my mom had my half-sister, Sophie. I was helping my mom and Phil; he's my stepdad, during the whole birthing process." I tell him as I remember the memory.

Edward smiled at me as he saw the look of love on my face. "So the reason for you is the joy of helping bringing your baby sister into this world."

"Yeah, pretty much... What about you? Why do you want to become a doctor?" I asked him, just thinking about how we could be working side by side throughout the rest of our lives.

He smiled and laughed. "Don't you know my dad is a doctor? It's pretty much in my blood." _**(16)**_

"Doesn't that bother you? Pretty much being told what to do with your life has to suck!" I say as he stares off in space.

It was about three minutes later when he finally spoke. "Well, not really. I was always told that I was very kind and wanted to care after people. I don't want to become a doctor because of my dad; I want to because I feel like that is what I was put on this earth for." We sat in silence for a while before Coach Clapp told us to go change and to leave. "Well then, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Edward." After ten minutes, I walked out of the locker room to find Jake leaning against the wall. "Um, hey..."

Jake heaved himself off the wall and said, "So, why don't you want to kiss me?"

"Um, wow, straight to the point... Well, you see, I have liked this unattainable guy since freshman year. I have never said anything about him because of him being unattainable, but now I think he might actually like me..." I tell him as we walk towards the library, where I had to meet my study group.

Jake didn't speak for a while and when he did, it was after he stopped in front of the library's doors. "Why couldn't that guy be me, huh? Why does this guy have to be someone else!"

"I don't know! I'm sorry; I'm sorry for the fact that I like someone that isn't you! But news flash, you are practically my brother!" I scream at him before slapping his face and running into the library.

Not even a minute later did the door open and I was about to tell Jake to go away, when I heard his voice. "Are you okay?"

"Not really... I just found out my best friend is an ass, but my guess is that you heard all of that." I sighed as I turned around to face Edward.

He sighed as well before coming to sit by me. "I did and I'm sorry. Who you like would be stupid to make him unattainable towards you. I haven't really ever talked to you before we became partners in every subject, but I wish I had."

"So do me, so do I." We smile and sit in silence for a while until a bunch of people started to walk in. "So why are you in the library today?"

Edward groaned before putting his head down onto the table. "I'm a part of a stupid study group for Calculus, you?"

"Same... And I also think it's stupid, but it is my fault. I was having trouble with a lesson last week." I tell him as Angela, Ben, and Katie walked over to us. "You guys too?" They all nodded as Eleazar, Nettie, and Jasper walked up to us as well. "So it looks like the gang's all here." After thirty minutes, we all had decided to start meeting on Tuesday and Thursdays to study either at someone's house or at the library. As we were walking out the doors I was telling Angela and Ben what happened with Jake. "and then I slapped him. I do feel slightly bad, but not because I don't like him in that way but because of the slap he received from me."

We stopped at my truck before Angela spoke up, "Yeah, you can't help that you like someone else... But you should apologize for slapping him." Ben agreed with Angela and I said I would before I stepped into the cab of my truck and they walked towards Ben's SUV.

* * *

Three days later, things were still weird with Jake but we were at least speaking towards each other... Also within those three days, Edward and I became friends and Maggie wasn't here, so I was able to do the news reporters with Embry. But unfortunately, she was here today and that means a vote would seal my broadcasting fate. "Okay, Bella and Maggie, you two can't vote and since there is an odd amount of students in this class, there will be no ties and if this was one, I would break it. Now the rest of you, which means there should be twenty-three votes in this bucket by the end of class. Bella, since Maggie is here today, she will be on the news." We both nodded our heads yes and Mrs. Goff walked towards her desk to allow the rest of us to get to work.

"Hey, Bella, good luck. You're really good and I do mean that. Since Monday, I have been watching the news everyday when Mrs. Goff posts it, so I wouldn't mind losing my spot to you." Maggie says with a sincere look upon her face.

I smile and hug her. "Thank you but I seriously wouldn't mind being your back-up because you are really great at this reporter thing. Also, good luck to you, too." She smiles back at me as she walked up to her seat, so they could start today's news.

"Oh, Maggie, you close off. We need at least two takes on it, one to say see you Monday morning and another one to say this is my last day on the news, stay tune next week for our new reporter Bella Swan. And after we find out who won, we'll edit it." Mrs. Goff tells us and we all nodded our heads yes. Randomly throughout the class period, Mrs. Goff would walk up to someone, have them write the name of who they want as the reporter down and hand it to her folded twice. When it was the reporter's turn, she waited until they weren't on screen and then has them do the same. But the voting wouldn't be done until the camera men were done filming and then we were finally being out of our misery!

After Mrs. Goff counted them up, she turned to Maggie and me, "The winner is, Miss Bella Swan, congratulation!" Everyone was coming over telling how they were happy for me or glad that I got the part, when I saw Maggie waiting off to the side to speak with me.

I walked over to her and was about to speak when she did. "I'm truly happy for you! You are a great speaker and I hope you know that! I'm also okay with being your back-up and if you need any help at all, come to me. Okay?" I nodded my head yes before she hugged me. "Now go take your picture for the news/paper!" She smiled at me as she pushed me into Mrs. Goff and Santiago's direction.

**A/N: Yes! Finished! Anyway, here are some more actors and actresses: Tanya Denali: Caroline Ford; Irina Denali: AnnaSophia Robb; Kate Denali: Danielle Chuchran; Mike Newton: Michael Welch; Alec Davenport: Cameron Bright; Jessica Stanley: Anna Kendrick; Mr. Banner: Doug Morency; Coach Clapp: Damon Runyan; Rachel Black: Tanaya Beatty; Paul Lahote: Alex Meraz; Maria Holmes: Kay Panabaker; Sam Uley: Luke Bilyk; Royce II King: Noel Fisher; Katie Marshall: Katie Powers; Eleazar Mack: Landon Liboiron; and Nettie Holmes: Keisha Castle-Hughes. So we are done with that... On to the numbers! :)**

**(1) Them means bags right here... Also her friends were standing by the bags!**

**(2) Mrs. Goff is close to all of her students, so she knows of Bella's problems at home and at school...**

**(3) It must be weird... Hugging someone who you have pretty much just met...**

**(4) I hope you guys can already see the beginning of a break up with Nahuel and Nessie... He is a VERY jealous type in my story... Also this will pretty much be (hopefully) my only big hint!**

**(5) Got this idea from Degrassi!**

**(6) Am I the only one that hopes he means much more wit that statement?**

**(7) Everyone speaks nothing but nice things about Alice!**

**(8) Lap partners: Angela-Ben, Charlotte-Peter, Chelsea-Allistair, Claire-Quil, Jess-Mike, Katie-Austin, Kim-Jared, Mekenna-Charles, Rose-Royce, Tanya-Afton, Victoria-Riley, and Zafrina-Eric.**

**(9) HAHA! Black Swan... I laugh even my own bad puns!**

**(10) Old partners for P.E.: Demetri-Charlotte, Emmett-Jasper, Garrett-Kate, James-Royce, Jane-Alec, Lauren-Jess, Liam-Edward, Mike-Tyler, Nahuel-Nessie, Nettie-Maria, Rachel-Emily, Rose-Alice, Sam-Leah, and Tia-Paul.**

**(11) Oh... High school crushes!**

**(12) She doesn't have a walk-in...**

**(13) Well, he couldn't have said my Bella... So he stayed with our… :)**

**(14) If you guys want the others groups, here you are: Garrett-Alec, James-Tia, Jane-Demetri, Kate-Nahuel, Leah-Emily, Mike-Lauren, Nettie-Liam, and Tyler-Jess.**

**(15) English partnerships: Corin-Mekenna, Senna-Benjamin, Charlotte-Rosalie, Austin-Katie, Nahuel-Alice, Renesmee-Liam, Jasper-Nettie, Tanya-Emmett, Peter-Maggie, Amun-Demetri, and Mike-Heidi.**

**(16) She did know... I mean come on, she is Bella.**


	3. A New Partnership

**A/N: Yeah, I know... It's late! I'm so sorry but life has gotten away from me... Sigh... Well, I just want to get on with the story.**

**Facebook: Olivia Grace Wood**

**LiveJournal: rawroliviagrace**

**NnNoWriMo: Sophia Hayes**

Chapter Three: A New Partnership

Two weeks later on a Monday afternoon, I was sitting in my usual chair in the library. I was working on the latest English paper that was due tomorrow and Edward and I had yet to edit them. While I was reading my paper once again to make sure it was good enough for Edward to read, he had just walked through the doors of the library. "Hey Bella! You ready to get these papers done?" He asked with a smile gracing his face.

"Yup! So, what book did you do your paper over? Mine was about _Wuthëring Heights_." I ask him with a smile as we traded our papers. Once I looked down at the centered title _Big Brother is Watching You: 1984_. "Nice, good choice! I already like the fact that you picked a Classic!" He smiled over at me as we began to read our papers. Of course, Edward's paper **BARELY** had anything wrong with it, besides some punctuation promblem... Edward said my paper was really good, though I did misspell a word that I was already sure that I did misspell and some punctuation as well. It only took us about twenty minutes to fully finish our papers, we also had to type them. God, I love having a lap top!

We were walking out of the library, after packing up our things, when Edward decided to actually speak to me that wasn't school related! "So, I heard that you are one of my sister's new best friends. I thought you were always too smart to get into that type of crowd?"

"_'That type of crowd?'_" I asked him.

He sighed before spinning around to stand in front of me. "The popular crowd!"

"Edward, I would hope that you would know your sister and cousin pretty well that yes, they might be popular, but they are very down to Earth and are very smart! They are nice to me and are some of the sweetest girls I have ever met!" I scream at him as I move around him and towards my truck's cab.

I could hear a huge groan before Edward pulling me around to face him. "Bella, I didn't mean it like that! I meant...I just never thought you would actually become friends with someone who is popular... For a while now, I have always thought that you were like too cool for all that crap... But then again, I would like to call us friends..." _**(1)**_

I actually laughed before smiling at him. "Edward, I'm sure we could call each other friends. Uh, I'll see you tomorrow... I need to go make dinner for my dad." Edward smirked at me before watching my truck pull away and out of the school's parking lot.

* * *

The next day, I was sitting in my new seat by Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Nessie, Nahuel, Petter, Charlotte, and Edward. We were all by our new English partners, Edward was towards my right, Alice towards my left, Nahul was in front of her with Nessie in front of me. Liam was in front of her but she had Rose towards her right, who was behind Charlotte. Behind my row, Emmett, Peter, and Jasper with their partners Tanya, Maggie, and Nettie behind them. _**(2)**_ I actually had fun in this class now! Like when us girls (Nessie, Alice, Rose, Charlotte, and I) talk about fashion or what color really looks best on someone. Now, it's normally them talking about it with some comments from me, or when Emmett tells the funniest jokes that keep us laughing for a good ten minutes. And everyone- but Edward and I- has a boyfriend or girlfriend, so we are normally the ninth and tenth wheel, but our friends don't make a big fuss out of it.

So, here we are sitting in our seats before the bell rings, the guys are talking about the football game that is coming up on Friday and the girls- well the other four girls, not me- are talking about my _"dreadful"_ outfit. Alice thinks my shirt is a down cast of what I have normally been wearing, but here I am trying to explain that I woke up late and would rather my hair and make-up look better than my outfit. I have two out of four on my side (Nessie, Charlotte, and me against Alice and Rose) when Edward decided to speak up. "I think Bella should be allowed a day of relaxing. I mean, she looks nice, looking all comfortable and Alice, Rose, don't make her feel or make her think she doesn't."

"God Edward! You act like we don't think she is pretty or something! I mean, hello, Bella barely has to do anything to look gorgeous!" Alice said as she leaned over my desk and slapped her cousin. He wasn't even able to make a snide comment at her because Mr. Berty walked in with a smile on his face.

"Okay, I want you all to pass your papers up to the front of your row, then we are taking a pop quiz in five minutes, so study while you can, and after that, you guys have free time." Mr. Berty said as he walked from left to right, picking up our essays.

I heard the boys behind me groan and see Edward turn towards me. "You want to study together?" He asked with a smile and I thought it was just going to be us but everyone else wanted our help. _Damn, I hate being number one in this damn school!_ I thought and continued trying to help Emmett, who was seriously helpless!

Once the five minutes were up, Mr. Berty called everyone back to their seats to start the quiz. This quiz was so easy, that even Emmett could pass it! I was done within ten minutes, as was Edward but we sadly couldn't talk. Since we couldn't speak yet, I pulled out one of my favorite classics, _Pride & Prejudice_. I was at the part where Mr. Charles Bingley leaves Jane Bennett before coming back because Mr. Darcy thought Jane didn't love Mr. Bingley when Mr. Berty said we could speak. "Okay, all of the quizzes are in and well, while I'm grading, you guys can talk."

Before I could even speak, Edward turned towards me. "So, what is your favorite classic?"

"Um, a tie between _Wuthering Heights_ and _Pride & Prejudice_. What about you?" I asked him with a smile gracing my face.

Edward smiled right back at me before saying, "I really don't have any favorites... Though I do like Charles Dickinson."

"Hey, guys, we were thinking about having a party after the game on Friday. Well, not really a party, more of an small get together. Like us ten and your other friends, Bella. We can play games and listen to music and maybe even play video games!" Alice smiled and shook my arm.

I laughed and turned around in my seat. "Alice, I'm not sure... I'm not a big party type person." She rolled her eyes and I tried to explain. "I normally try to help my dad around the house, with him always being called in and I hate him walking into the house all dirty and having no food..."

Alice sighs and gives me that stupid puppy dog look that will sooner or later cause me to say sure. "Please Bella! You need to have fun and need to act like a teenager!"

I sighed before calling defeat. "Okay Alice, I need to make sure my dad is fine with it and if he is, I'll text my friends and see if they want to come." Alice smiles widely and we continued with making plans for Friday night. I would sit with the girls as we watch the boys play and then we would wait for them to clean up, pick up the pizzas before heading over to Emmett's house. "So, pretty much I need to meet you guys at what, six?" The girls nodded their heads yes and I turned to face Edward. "Well, you don't have to be at the school until 6:30 right?" He nodded his head and so I decided to ask, "You want to do some homework before I have to meet the girls?"

"Wait a minute! Why do you not have to be there until 6:30 and everyone else has to be there at 5:30?" Emmett asked with a frown placed upon his face.

Edward sighs before turning towards his best friend. "Coach knows that my academics comes first. Not only because my parents would kill me if I allowed them to fall, but I would greatly be upset with myself."

"And that means what?" Jasper asked while Emmett groans.

Edward sighed once more, "Coach allows me to come an hour later if I normally stay at practice later than you all at least twice a week."

"Wait, does that mean if we asked Coach he will allow us to do that as well? Because I much rather stay after school to run drills than come an hour before you." Peter says as he pulls Charlotte towards him. "I would love to spend that time with my girl here." The other guys nodded their heads, with their girlfriends smiling.

Emmett finally realize something before asking, "Wait a second! We should set you two up on a date! And then we can all go on dates together!" He points at Edward and I which caused blushes to appear on both of our faces. Looking at Edward and I, Rose slaps Emmett on the back of his head which caused him to yell out in pain. "What was that for?" Before Rose could say anything, Mr. Berty started to pass out out the pop quizzes. I had of course got an A and saw that Edward did as well. "Yes! A B, go me, go me!" I turn around and looked at Emmett with a smirk on my face. "Thanks Bella!"

"Your welcome, Emmett!" I wishpered as Mr. Berty walked back towards his desk.

He sat down and looked at all of us before speaking. "Now, I would hope none of you will say anything about a pop quiz, but if you do... Well, the next class has a totally different quiz. _**(3)**_ I would hope you could all keep quiet about it, but I know at times that is a hard thing to do. Okay, I'm going to let you out early for lunch. Now scatter, scram, go eat lunch." He smiled at us and I started to pack up.

As I was walking out, Alice pulled me to the side. "Do you think your friend's would mind if you sat with us today?"

"Nah, I'm sure they wouldn't mind. They know that I now have other friends to sit with and they know it won't be every day." I tell her before pulling out my phone and sending a mass text message out.

**Hey, sitting with Alice today since she was ever so nice about it. ****_-Bella._**

Not even a minute later my phone was blowing up with messages.

_That's cool Bella. See you later. __**-Embry.**_

_So, now you in with the "in crowd"... Whatever... JK ;) __**-Angela.**_

_Well, aren't you a lucky duck! ;) __**-Claire.**_

_We'll miss you today at lunch. __**-Seth.**_

_You will tell us all about it later, right? __**-Quil.**_

_Do whatever makes you happy, Bella. __**-Ben.**_

_So what? From barely hanging out with the girl once or twice, you're now going to leave your REAL friends? __**-Jake.**_

I didn't bother to send much to all of the text messages besides Jake's. All of my friends- but Jake- got a smile or a laugh or a sure/okay.

**Jake, just FYI, Alice and Nessie and Rose and Charlotte and all of their boyfriends and Edward have been nothing but nice towards me. And if you are a so called REAL friend, you shouldn't be yelling at me just because I have new friends. Take some advice from Claire, Angela, Seth, Embry, Quil, and Ben! They are being REAL friends towards me at this moment! ****_-Bella._**

I decided right then and there to turn my phone off for the rest of the school day and walked towards the lunch room with Alice. Once we had our food and were at her table, I saw that Edward had already pulled up a chair for me. I was sitting in between Edward and Alice as we made more plans for Friday night.

* * *

So far, I have done a good job avoiding Jake because of that stupid text message and I didn't want to hear his excuses. At the moment, Edward and I were sitting down on the GYM's floor when Coach had walked up towards us. "Cullen, Swan, why aren't you guys doing the assignment?" He asked us with a glare.

"Coach, Bella hurt her ankle while we were working on the assignment. I think she really twisted it, Sir." Edward said as his fingers gently prodded my ankle.

He signed and looked at me with a small smile. "Okay, go get dressed and take her to the Nurse's office. And Edward, I know you and I know your a great student, but you are still a guy. So, take her to the locker room, leave her to get dressed and when you get back, make sure she is fully dressed and ready to go to the Nurse's office." While Edward nods his head, I blush a bright red. Edward smiled at me and helped me up before walking towards the locker rooms.

I'm trying to get my high tops over my swollen right ankle when I heard Edward call through the locker room door. "Bella, are you decent?"

"I'm dressed but I can't get my right shoe on. My ankle is too swollen." I call out and a few seconds later I see him walk through the door and over towards me.

He walked towards me and took one glance at my ankle before saying, "Okay Swan, that shoe won't fit and I really don't want to try to make it fit. So-" Was all he said before he picked me up.

"Edward!" I squealed as he chuckled. "What are you doing? Did you get a pass?"

He laughed again as we made our way towards Nurse. "Well, if you must know. You shouldn't really walk on that ankle and for the other question, I got one before coming to see if you were dressed." I laugh as he kicked the office's door and called, "Can someone open the door for me? I'm carrying a girl for Nurse Hammond." Not more than a minute later, Mrs. Cope opened the door for us. Edward walked into the Nurse's office and sat me down on the one lone clot.

"Now, what do we have here?" Nurse Hammond asked as she walked from her tiny office.

I looked at Edward before saying, "We were kicking a soccer ball around when I trip and I think I twisted my ankle."

"I think so too, Nurse Hammond." Edward said as he leaned up against the wall.

She smiled at Edward before gently prodding my ankle again. "Now, I believe that you are both right. I'm going to give you two a note that says you can leave early and Bella, when you get home, I want you to ice it every other twenty minutes. Oh, and when you don't have ice on it, put some heat on. The swelling should be gone by morning, if not you should go to the doctor."

"If her ankle is still swollen by tomorrow morning, can't we have my dad look at it?" Edward asked as he placed both of our backpacks on his back.

The Nurse had a soft smile on her lips and a gleam in her eyes. "As long as both your father and Bella agree to it, than I'm sure that will be fine." We both smiled at Nurse Hammond before Edward picked me up again and walked out towards his Volvo.

"Wait how will my truck get home?" I asked as he placed me gently in the passenger seat.

Edward laughed before opening his door. "Call your dad and tell him what happened. I'm sure he will come pick it up." I rolled my eyes as he pulled out of his parking space. We had to stop at the front gate to show the guard our note before pulling out onto the main road.

I pulled my phone out and waited a minute for it load up. My phone beeped about eight or ten times. There were probably eight messages from Jacob and one from both Angela, Claire, and Alice. I decided to surpass the text messages and called my dad's office but got his voice mail, so I tried his cell. After four rings, I heard my dad's voice. "Bella? Why are you calling me? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Dad, don't worry. I ended up twisting my ankle during P.E. and Nurse Hammond sent us home." I told him as I watched the trees passing by.

My dad sighed and asked, "Us?"

"Um, yeah... My P.E. partner, Edward Cullen, is driving me to the house and then our study group will be here after school to work on Calculus." I told him with a blush on my face.

Edward looked over at me and I bit my bottom lip. "Well, okay. Do you need someone to get your truck? I'm sure I can get Jake to bring it over."

"Yes, but not Jacob... I'm kind of mad at him because of a text message that said I was turning my back on my _'real'_ friends. So, anyone but him." My blush was slowly becoming hotter and probably redder.

He coughed and said, "I'll have one of the boys bring the truck."

"Thanks dad, I'll see you when you get home." I tell him, letting up on my lip.

My dad laughed and I smiled. You barely ever hear my dad laugh now a days. "Wait, Bells. I know this family that is looking for a babysitter for their six-year-old daughter on Friday night. If you want the job, you'll have to miss the football game on Friday, but you really don't like football..."

"Okay, sure that's fine with me. I'll have to tell Alice later, but I'm excited." I tell him before we say goodbye. The ride was only two more minutes until Edward turned his car off and helped me towards my door, where I unlocked and we walked towards the couch. "So, you want to hang out?"

"Sure," He said and we both set up our homework. _**(4)**_ We sat in silence while we worked on our science homework before he started talking. "So, why have I never seen you during school, unless I really looked for you?"

I looked up from my Biology homework and smiled at the thought of him looking for me. "Well, I never really cared about being seen and I'm really good at blending in with the crowd."

"Well, I've always noticed you, pretty much from day one...when we talked on the front steps of the school." _**(5)**_ He smiled at me, which caused a smile to pop up onto my face. "And I've always found you beautiful but now you're...you're sexy." He said in a whisper as he moved closer towards me.

I blushed and whispered, "You remember our first day of freshman year?"

"Not the whole day... I mean, I knew it was freshman year, I just remember speaking to a beautiful, brown eyed girl." I smiled as he continued, "But when I tried to find you, you were always surround by guys, especially around that Jake guy."

I frowned and sighed. "Jake is my best friend, who wants to be more, but since that first day of freshman year, I have liked you and no other guy ever has came across my radar."

"So, does that mean you will go on a date with me on Saturday?" _**(6)**_ I smiled and nodded my head yes. "And does this mean I will have my own personal cheerleader at the game Friday night?"

I sighed and said, "Well, it turns out that I have a babysitting job to do Friday night, but maybe before you leave for the game, you can drop me off and then pick me up after the game?"

"That sounds amazing," Edward whispered as we both leaned in for our first kiss. We were like a centimeter away from each other's lips when my door bell rung. _**(7)**_

I walked towards the front door and open to see our entire study group their. "Hey guys, come in." We all walked into my living room and got to work.

* * *

We were still sitting in my living room working when my dad walked in. "Hey Bells and her study group, right?" We nodded our heads yes and my dad smiled at us.

"Um, you know Angela and Ben." I smile at him before I start pointing at everyone else. "Well, this is Edward Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, Eleazar Mack, Nettie Holmes, and Katie Marshall." Everyone smiles and say hello before we get back to work.

My dad walks upstairs to his room before he comes back down with our house phone in his hand. "I'm ordering pizza, does your study group want to stay for dinner?" At that question, we all noticed the time.

"Oh, sorry Chief Swan, we need to get home for dinner." Everyone but Edward, Jasper, Angela, and Ben said as they packed up.

My dad smiles and laughes, "It's fine. What about you four? Do you guys want to stay?" I smiled at my friends before mouthing yes to each of them. They nodded their heads yes and Charlie left the room with all of our orders.

We sat in silence for a while before Edward started to speak. "So, should we pack everything up and just hang out?" I smiled and nodded my head yes. Angela and Ben smiled as did Jasper and they followed Edward's and mine's lead. I was happy that my two groups of friends could coincide with each other outside of school work. Edward turned towards Angela and Ben before asking, "Okay, well, I know you and Ben are going out, but how did that happen?"

Angela and Ben both smiled with a blush on their faces. "Um, well, we were friends for a while, probably since fourth grade... And um, I had really liked Ben and I didn't know what to do or if he liked me, so I talked to Claire and Bella. Claire had already been dating Quil for about three months and Bella and I have been friends for almost two years, and uh, they really helped me figure out my feelings." I smiled at the couple as Ben wrapped his arm around her. "Well, both Bella and Claire thought I should talk to him and I did think that we should talk about it but Ben cut me to the point."

"Yeah, the very next day, I had finally gotten the courage to ask her on a date- with the guidance from all of our friends. I was a babbling fool when I was asking her, then she stared at me and said-"

Angela cut him off with a smile. "'So, are you asking me out or what?' And of course after that I turned back to my shy self and blushed... But since then, we have been the happiest that I can remember." Edward smiled at them and we all sat there talking. Ten minutes later, the door bell went off and Charlie walked over to the door, paid before telling us to follow him towards the kitchen.

"So, I know Angela and Ben have been Bella's friends since she moved back here, but I have never met you two." Charlie said as we all picked out our pizza.

Edward and Jasper looked at each other before Edward said anything. "My sister and cousin- who is dating Jasper- became friends with Bella a few weeks ago, so that's how we know each other but Bella and I are partners in almost every subject we take together." I smiled down at my plate.

"Well, that's nice. I know Bella doesn't like taking help on anything." Charlie and everyone- but Edward and I- laughed.

I sighed and said, "Well, thanks dad..." He smiled before apologizing. Dinner went silent as we all finished, and as I saw everyone off, Edward waited by the door for me.

"Hey, I'll see you tomorrow... And tell your dad about our date sooner than later... I want him to like me."

I laughed, "Edward, I'm pretty sure he does like you, but I will. Um... Could we by chance wait until our date before we kiss?" _**(8)**_

"Sure, but I believe this isn't counted as a kiss." He said before leaning quickly and kissing my cheek. _**(9)**_ "Goodnight Bella."

I knew that my face was probably red, but I still looked into his eyes as I whispered, "Goodnight Edward, have sweet dreams."

"If I do, it's because of you," I blushed and saw him walk towards his car before shutting the door and walking back into the kitchen to clean up.

My dad was putting the left over pizza into the fridge. "So, that Edward boy is a real nice kid; but he must be a nice kid if his parents are Esme and Carlisle Cullen."

I smile and looked at my dad. "Hey... Um, you like Edward right?" He nodded his head and I went on, "So, would it be okay if we went on a date Saturday night?"

"I don't know Bells... We both barely know the kid." Charlie said with a frown.

I sighed and sat down as did he. "Dad, I have had a class with him ever since high school! He is at the top of our class, well after me...he is on the football team- the captain at that! I swear that his intentions are good and we both really like each other. You know that I don't date and haven't been out with a guy that isn't a friend since I have moved here!"

"I always thought you were going to end up with Jake..." My dad sighed and looked at me.

That made me mad, just thinking of my best guy friend. "Dad! If you must know, Jake hasn't been a good enough friend to me since I started hanging with Alice Brandon, Renesmee Cullen, Rosalie Hale, and Charlotte Wilcox and their boyfriends...and Edward. Dad, I have liked Edward since freshman year!"

He looked at me before sighing. "Okay, I will let you go because I love you and because you are both good and smart kids...but I want to have him early on Saturday, so we can have a little chat. And I'm sorry about Jake, Bells. I know this must not be easy..." I smile and kissed his cheek.

"It isn't but I'll live." He smiled at me and I walked upstairs to take a shower. Twenty minutes later I was sitting in front of my laptop in my pajamas and house shoes, I logged into my Skype before finding Alice, Rose, Nessie and Charlotte. I waited a minute before we were all Skype-ing. "Guess what!"

Alice was bouncing on her bed and Nessie smiled before saying, "My brother asked you out! FINALLY!" The other three girls squealed and started shouting out questions.

"Okay, so Saturday morning we will be coming over! Nessie, you need to at least find out what Bella needs to wear! Oo, does your dad want to meet him before you two leave Saturday?" Alice asked as she bounced on her bed.

I saw the other girls roll their eyes and I sighed, "Well, Charlie met him tonight along with the rest of my study group for Calculus... And yeah, my dad wants to sit with him before we leave...find out his intentions, I guess... Oh! And you will never guess what!" I waited a few seconds to leave them in suspense before saying, "That girl that he has liked since freshman year? Well, he told me that I was that girl! He said that the only thing from freshman year that he could remember was talking to me on the fronts steps!" _**(10)**_

I heard the girls scream once again. Last week, I had told Alice that she should tell the girls about how my crush on Edward began. "No way! I just knew it! I mean, Edward was always indifferent around us and then you came into our lives...and then he was back to normal- smiling and laughing. Whatever you did to the boy must be really something!" Rose said with a smile.

"Well...he kind of does the same for me... Oh, and we almost kissed! But then my door bell rang and our study group got there... I also told him that our first kiss should wait until we go out on our first date... So there will be no kissing Friday night..." I sighed.

Charlotte looked sadden at the thought as did the other girls. "So, what are you going to the game as? His friend, his crush, or his girlfriend?" She asked with concern.

"Um, well the thing is...that I can't go to the game Friday night. My dad set up a babysitting job on Friday...he thought I wouldn't want to have gone to the game." I tell them.

Nessie sighed before asking, "Does that still mean you two are hanging out on Friday night?" I nodded my head yes and she went on, "Okay, I think we can all live without your company at one of the games. And hopefully you can come with us to the away game next week!"

"I would definitely want to go if Edward and I are official! I want to be there to cheer him on..." I say with a small smile on my face. We talk for a few more minutes before my dad said I needed to go to bed and we all said goodnight and that they would be at my house at ten AM Saturday morning. After settling everything out and getting everything ready for tomorrow, I finally fell asleep to dreams of Edward Cullen.

* * *

I was leaning against the wall to Calculus talking with Alice when Jake walked passed me to get into the class room. Alice had somehow gotten us out of first period early, so I haven't talked to him since that text message last night. "Okay, Ali, don't forget Saturday morning! I can't wait!"

"Don't worry about it and you should know I so won't forget! I have been waiting for Edward to go out on a date since he has met you! Oh, and ask Ness about wardrobe for Friday!" Alice smiled at me before walking off with a hug.

I walked in to the class too and sat by Nessie, "Okay, so I need help with what I'm going to wear on Friday!" Was the first thing I said to her after I sat down.

"Um, well...you are going to be wearing it all day, you need to look cute but professional... Oh, I know! Take pictures of a couple of different outfits tonight and send it to all of your girl friends." Nessie said with a laugh and a smile.

I was about to comment when Jake interrupted me, "What is happening on Friday? I know you don't got a date and I definitely know that you aren't going to the football game."

"I have a babysitting job for Friday night and FYI, I _was_ going to go to the game." I rolled my eyes before turning back towards Nessie.

Though that didn't stop Jake from commenting again. "Why are you worrying about your outfit? You're going to be with a kid for the entire night!" He said with a confused look upon his face.

"God Jake, the parents are wealthy and I would like for the job to be permanent!" I roll my eyes as he shakes his head.

When I turned back towards Nessie, she was smiling. "Okay, are you sitting with us today?"

"Nah, I'm going to sit with my other friends since Alice and I left first period early...and I need to talk to some of them." I tell her and she showed that she understands by nodding her head yes. Mr. Varner walks in with a stack of paper that was our test...that we had to take today. _Joy..._

* * *

I was sitting in between Claire and Angela during Government, when I decided to tell them about last night. Both Quil and Lacy wasn't here and the group of students in front of us were so loud that they wouldn't be able to hear me. _**(11)**_ It wasn't like I was a shame of the fact that I was going out on a date with Edward Cullen, it was the far from that! I just didn't want anyone being in my business about it yet... I wanted to know if we would end up dating before the whole school finds out. "Okay, guys I need to tell you something." My friends looked over at me before moving their desks closet to me. "So, Edward asked me out last night before the group came over!"

"No way! I didn't even know you two liked each other," Claire said with a smile.

Angela on the other hand was staring at me intensely before saying, "I kind of thought he might have liked you, since he always stared at you during our study sessions."

"Really?" She nodded her head yes to my question and I went on. "Well, we are going out on our date Saturday and are hanging out before the game on Friday! Oh! Alice, Rose, Nessie, and Charlotte are coming to help me get ready Saturday morning and I want you guys there as well. Oh, and don't tell anyone about this yet... I just know Jake will get all jealous and rude towards me, and I don't want my first date with Edward, or really my first date ever, to be ruined."

They nodded their heads yes and we worked in quiet for a while before Angela thought of something. "How did your other friends know?"

"Nessie is Edward's sister and they skyped me last night." I felt bad about lying to my beat friends but I didn't want them to be upset that I told four people who I haven't know for too long. _**(12)**_ We talked for the rest of class as we worked on our homework.

* * *

It was Friday now and I was at Edward's house working on our new English assignment. Mr. Berty gave us the assignment, which was to write about the single most hardest thing we ever have had to do, on Wednesday and it scares me. I think the reason why I'm scared is because I have no idea what to write about.

I look over towards Edward who was typing quickly on his lap top and here I was not doing anything...I can't even think of one of my hardest times... "Edward, I don't know what to write about!"

He looks up from his lap top and smiles. "Okay, how about the time you had to leave your mom and your newly half-sister?"

"Edward, you surly are a genius! I mean, thank you..." I blush as he smirks at me. Before I could even start on my paper, I look over at the clock to find how much time we had left and saw that we needed to get going. "Edward, we need to go like now if we both want to be there on time." He smiles at me and we start packing up. "So, I'm going to have my dad pick me up..."

He looks over at me as he opens the door to his Volvo for me. "Why? You get off at midnight, I'm going to be done by then."

"Don't you want to party with the rest of our friends if you guys win tonight?" I asked him as he slowly followed his driveway to the street.

He laughed and shook his head no. "I'd much rather spend my time with you and if win tonight, then that is still the best thing I could do; especially since we are going on our first date tomorrow night." I smiled and started to tell him directions towards the Mason's household. "Wait, who are you babysitting for?"

"Edward and Elizabeth Mason's daughter, Kalliope... Why? Do you know them?" I ask him as we neared a stop sign.

After he stops, his eyes meet mine with a smile. "Yeah, I know them...I'm related to them. Aunt Elizabeth is my mom's sister..."

"Wow... So, how are you related to Alice?" I ask him, now not having to tell him where he is going.

He laughs and tells me, "Alice's mom, Pamela, is my dad's sister." I smile and he pulls up to a very beautiful house. "Well, we're here. I'll walk you in." We walk up to the door and Edward rings the door bell. Not even seconds later the door opens to a lady in her early thirties.

"Edward? Why are you here? Hello miss Isabella Swan, right?" Elizabeth says with a warm smile.

Edward and I walk in behind Elizabeth, as Edward started speaking. "Well, I found out a few minutes ago, that Bella here, is actually your babysitter for tonight."

"Oh! You two know each other? How nice! Edward, our babysitter is here, as is Edward! Please bring Kalliope down!" I smile and see a man in his fifties and a little girl, who looks totally like her mother.

Once the little girl is down, she runs towards Edward. "Eddie!" She screams as she jumps into his arms.

"Hey Kalli, do you want to meet your babysitter? Her name is Bella and she's a really good friend of mine." He carries her over to me and she smiles shyly.

I smile at the two of them and say softly. "Hi Kalliope, I'm Bella."

"You can call my Kalli, if you want... I like it better...and I thought your name was Isabella?" She mumbles into Edward's shoulder.

Edward and I laugh remembering our first meeting. "My name is Isabella, but like you, I like Bella much better. And your name is very pretty, as is your nickname."

"Really?" She asks with excitement and I nod my head yes. "So, your name is Bella...like the Belle from _Beauty and the Beast_, right?" I nod my head once again. "And do you like to read?" I nodded my head again but with a smile. "Oo, your Belle from _Beauty and the Beast_! Is Edward your Beast?" She asks as she looks at the two of us.

I had no idea what to say and looked towards Edward, hoping he would answer. "Kalli, we aren't dating...but we are going on our first date tomorrow night." She squeals and runs off towards her room for something. "She was the only person I told about my feelings for you." I smile and he looks down at his watch. "Hey, I got to go... See you tonight, remember I'm picking you up." I smile and give him a hug as Kalli runs back into the room with a DVD case. "Hey Kalli, I got to go to my game. I love you and have fun with Miss Bella." She nods her head yes and they give each other a hug and a kiss before Edward does the same with his aunt and uncle.

I turn towards Edward and Elizabeth as they are getting ready to leave. "So, our numbers and our family's numbers are on the fridge... Feel free to eat anything in the kitchen, just don't give Kalliope anything with nuts since she is deathly allergic to them... That is the only food she is allergic to, but if you go outside, she is also allergic to bees. Though not as bad... Thank goodness for that!" I nod my head and Kalli and I watch them leave after they give her hugs and kisses.

"What do you have there?" I ask her and she shows me the movie, _Beauty and the Beast_. "Do you want to watch it?" She squeals and runs to the living room with me following her. After an hour and twenty-one minutes, we walked towards the kitchen and looked to find what she wanted to eat. "Do you want me to fix you a sandwich?" She nodded and I lifted her up onto the counter after I get all of the supplies.

She helped me pick out what she wanted on her sandwich, which was tomatoes, lettuce, pickles, and turkey on whole wheat bread. I made me a turkey and ham sandwich with tomatoes and lettuce. With a bag of Ruffles, we sat at the dinning room's table. "Is _Beauty and the Beast_, your favorite movie?" She nodded her head in excitement and I smiled and laugh. "When I was a kid, it was my only favorite Disney movie, well besides _Anastasia_." _**(13)**_

"What is _Ana-Anastasia_?" She asked after she finished chewing.

I smiled at her and thought about what I needed to say before telling her, "I don't want to give off too much, but she was a Grand Duchess, the youngest daughter of Nicholas II, who had survived the execution of her entire family. If you want to watch it, I can have my mom bring it up when she comes to see me for my birthday." She nodded her head and we finished our dinners. I told her to go turn the television to some kid's channel while I cleaned up. When I was done, I walked into the living room, where she had placed another Disney movie in the DVD player. _The Lion King_ had probably only been on for about ten to fifteen minutes. When nine o,'clock rolled around, we went into her bedroom and got her ready for bed.

I tried to take off her locket after she was dressed in her pajamas when she screamed, "No!"

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her as I sat down on my knees.

She was about to start crying as she held onto her necklace. "The only time I have ever taken this locket off was when I take a bath. My mommy and daddy gave it to me for my birthday last year, when I turned five." She said as her right hand had her fingers showing the number five. I didn't have the heart to correct her word choice from earlier and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry sweetie, you don't have to take it off. Wait, were you supposed to take a bath?" I asked and she shook her head no. "Okay, now let's get into bed." She shook her head no and I sighed. "Okay, we can go watch the second lion king in the living room but you better hope your asleep when mommy and daddy get home." I tell her with a smile.

We were half way through the movie when I felt Kalli's head fall onto my shoulder. _**(14)**_ I looked over at her to make sure she was in fact asleep before I moved to lay her onto her side on the couch and tucked a blanket around her. After another hour, of me mostly watching law shows, the Masons walked in quietly. "Hi," I whispered towards them and when they made their way over to us, they saw Kalli asleep on the couch. "She didn't want to sleep in her bed and I really think she wanted to try and stay up until you guys got here."

Elizabeth smiled as Edward picked Kalli up and walked her upstairs. "So, what did you guys do?"

"We watched Disney movies, _Beauty and the Beast_ and the first and second _Lion King._ I also told her one of my favorite Disney movies and said that I needed my mom to send or bring the movie to me because she wants to watch it." I tell her with a smile.

Elizabeth sat down on the couch beside me and I sent Edward a text that they were back. "That's nice... So did our nephew drop by after she fell asleep?" She asked with a smirk.

"No... He's was at his football game and had just gotten off...and they won! I was originally going to go but then I was told about the job and decided it was more important than cheering my friends on." I smiled at her and saw Edward walked down the stairs.

He made his way over to the door and open it too see Edward, the teenage Edward. "Hey, nephew! Here to pick your girl up?" Edward nodded and they made their way over to us. Elizabeth and I met them half way and Edward pulled me closer towards him by my hand. "So, Kalli woke briefly and said that you two had a lot of fun together and that she wants you to babysit her more often..." He said as I was given thirty dollars and a piece of paper, he continued, "On that piece of paper as all of our numbers." We nodded our heads and went to leave. _**(15)**_

"Thank you." I said and we left.

**A/N: Yeah, way late but I've been writing my own original story... So sorry... But I'm finally done! Yay! Okay... Actors and Actresses: Peter Harvey- Erik Odom; Mrs. Cope- Trish Egan; Nurse Julia Hammond- Shari Vasseghi; Charlie Swan- Billy Burke; Elizabeth Mason- Katie Holmes; Edward Mason- Tom Cruise; and Kalliope Mason- Suri Cruise. Now the ones missed from Chapter 1: Emily Young- Tristin Mays. Now these characters were mention in chapter one but aren't like a main character or a could be main character: Stefan Simpson, Santiago Watts, and Felix Gates.**

**(1) Remember, friends before lovers!**

**(2) FRONT**

**Corin-Austin-Katie-Senna**

**Mekenna-Liam-Charlotte-Benjamin**

**Nahuel-Nessie-Rose-Amun**

**Alice-Bella-Edward-Demetri**

**Jasper-Peter-Emmett-Mike**

**Nettie-Maggie-Tanya-Heidi**

**BACK (? Means empty seat!)**

**(3) My Government teacher did that last year!**

**(4) They did put ice/heat on her ankle, I just didn't say that.**

**(5) Finally! I give you a little about Edward's history about Bella!**

**(6) Yay! Date!**

**(7) HAHA! I just kissed-blocked you! Sorry...**

**(8) Still kiss-blocking!**

**(9) Look, I threw you a kiss on a cheek!**

**(10) I bet you guys knew that already...**

**(11) FRONT**

**Fred-Eleazar-Carmen-Laurent-Irina**

**?-Chelsea-Felix-Gianna-Jane**

**Riley-Bentio-Jessica-Lauren-Tyler**

**?-Siobhan-Brady-Collin-?**

**Rachel-Paul-Sam-Jared-Kim**

**Lucy-Angela-Bella-Claire-Quil**

**BACK (? Means empty seat!)**

**(12) How can that ****_not_**** end up biting her in the butt later on?**

**(13) Is that a Disney movie?**

**(14) This has happened to me when I was babysitting Bella... Her mom got the name from twilight! ;)**

**(15) I hope y'all realize she got the job permanently.**


	4. The Beginning of Bella and Edward

**A/N: So... It's the date chapter! Yay! Bella's birthday isn't in September in this story... Her birthday is just way too early during the school year that I moved it to November. Sorry if you guys hate that, but I wanted Edward and Bella to be together for her birthday. And Edward's and Nessie's birthday is in October. Don't know what day but yeah... I don't normally mess with the birthdays because I like everything to be correct and I like to have all of my facts right... Also, this chapter is set around September 21...**

**Polyvore: rawroliviagrace**

Chapter Four: The Beginning of Bella and Edward

I was woken up by the door bell.

Groaning, I roll over in my bed and look over at the clock to see that the time was eleven. After finally throwing the covers off of me, I walk down stairs and towards the door, only to find Angela and Claire waiting for me. "Hey, guys. The other girls aren't here yet, but we can start the party early." I said with a laugh and we walk towards the kitchen. "Have you guys ate yet?" They both shook their heads no and I started getting out pans and ingredients to make my home-made pancakes.

I was about to start the first step when the door bell went off. "I'll be right back... It's probably Alice and the other girls." They nodded and when I opened the door, I was correct. "Hey, Alice, Rose. Where are Nessie and Charlotte?"

"Oh, you know getting the rest of the muffins out of the car. Ness' mom went crazy this morning after she heard us talking about your date. We all stayed there and were throwing around ideas for your outfit when we were getting ready this morning." Alice said as both her and Rose walked into the kitchen. "Hey, we were hoping you two would be here to help us get her ready. Angela, I love you sweater!"

"Thanks and I love your sweater too! Did we hear something about food, because Claire and I are totally hungry. We wanted to get here to make sure that we actually did get to help Bella for her first date, since she was there for both Claire's and mine first dates with our boyfriends." Angela said as I finally saw Nessie and Charlotte walk up with bags on each arm.

After they walked in and I shut the door, we walked into my kitchen. "I have come with food!" Nessie says and everyone dives in for some muffins.

"Okay, I'm making coffee and we have caramel, French vanilla, hazel nut, and white chocolate creamer. I'm kind of a creamer fanatic; I just love having options for coffee." I tell them as I placed a new pot of coffee on and they nodded their heads, even though Claire and Angela already knew this about me. "Rose, why are you so dressed up?"

She placed her blueberry muffin down before telling me. "I have a date with Emmett tonight... He's taking me to some new restaurant in Seattle and then we are staying at his uncle's house." She was blushing near the end of her answer which caused the rest of us to giggle and make perverted comments.

"Hey, are there any chocolate chip muffins?" I asked once I poured me a mug of coffee with hazel nut creamer.

Alice nodded before handing me one with a question. "When will your dad get off work?"

"Well, he's supposed to get off at noon since he went in at three this morning but I think he is going to stay a little bit longer. He likes to make sure everything is working properly before coming home for the day. So, I think around five or six..." I told her as I chewed on my muffin.

Alice nodded before turning towards Ness and asking, "What time is Edward going to be here?"

"Um, I think seven. He didn't want to tell me too much about what he planned for their date." She says before getting up and making her some coffee with French vanilla creamer and throwing away her trash. We nodded and continued eating - as well as getting up for coffee and to throw the trash away.

Once we were finished and I had cleaned up - with their help - we all went up to my room. Alice forced me into the shower, telling me to take as long as I wanted and/or needed - shaving both my legs and armpits. So, my shower ended up being forty-five minutes when they were normally fifteen to twenty-five minutes because I wanted to make sure that Alice wouldn't make me get back in because I didn't get every little hair on my legs...when I was certain that I would be wearing jeans. Once I was in my blue cotton robe and sitting in front of my friends, I was finally able to relax for a bit.

Angela went and got drinks out of my fridge, so I had a Dr. Pepper in my hand as Alice walked around my body. "Okay, Claire, I need you to blow dry Bella's hair and then Angela, can you straighten it for me. Now, Bella, your hair will be in a side-braid and don't worry, even though you might think it won't go with your outfit...I'm sure it will and you need to trust me!" I rolled my eyes but still went along with what she wanted to do to me. Claire started on my hair as the other five went towards my closet. They rummaged through my closet as Claire and I made small talk about what she was planning on doing tonight.

"Oh, um... Quil and I are having dinner with my cousin, Emily and her new boyfriend. He goes to our school and I actually don't know who's single - or actually _was_ single - that she would want to date." Claire says as she finish drying my hair. "All done! Ang, your turn." She said with a smile and went to go look at my outfit they were all fighting on. Looking at the clock, I saw that I only had five more hours until I get to see Edward...since it was two thirty right now.

Angela was always quiet but today seemed different. She was actually talking bravely to my other friends - my popular friends...not that I cared about popularity, but it was just weird. After she had my straightener hot enough and had my hair pinned up, she finally started to work. "So, I know what Claire is doing tonight but what are you doing?"

"I'm hanging out with Ben, Seth, Jake, and Embry at Jake's house..." She told me as she ran the straightener through a stand of hair.

"Oh...and how is Jake?" I asked since I haven't actually talked to him in almost two weeks. If the summer before our Freshman year never happened, I probably wouldn't have been such good friends with him and the others from La Push but since some dumb ass decided it would be fun to torch the La Push's only high school, they all came to Forks' high. Now, starting next year, the incoming La Push's Freshman will actually be going to the new La Push high school - as will the other La Push residents - but the two school boards decided to allow one big graduation for the next three years, to allow all of the La Push and Forks' students to graduate with their friends.

Angela nodded as she re-pinned some of my hair up as she started working on the next layer. "Yeah, they were asking if you were going to come and I keep telling them that I didn't know but I'm going to have to tell them tonight..."

"It's fine, I don't really care cause by the time you tell them, I'm going to be gone and Jake can't come stealing me away." I say with a laugh before calling out to Nessie. "Hey, Ness. What's your brother planning?"

She laughs and answers me, "Sorry Bella but I was sworn to secretly...and my brother would kill me if I tell you. I could only tell Alice and Rose because they were the ones planing your outfit." I sigh and stay quiet as Angela finished my hair.

I turn around and look at my friends lounging on my bed. "Now show me this great outfit!

* * *

Two hours later, I was staring at my appearance not believing that who I saw was actually me. I was in skinny jeans with some holes along both legs, a purple and black horizontal striped shirt with black lace on the back, and black wedge tennis shoes. Along with my outfit, I had on my 'B' necklace and a black wrap around watch on my left wrist, and two rings on my right hand - the blue stone on my pointer finger and the white stone on my ring finger. Alice and Rose had done an amazing job on my outfit and I definitely loved how they found a white leather jacket and a black over-the-shoulder bag in my closet. My make-up was simple - just some lip gloss to make my lips kissable and eye make-up to give me the smokey look - and Alice had done a wonderful job on my braid and I just couldn't wait to see Edward. "So, let's hang out for a while..." I said and we all grabbed our drinks and went downstairs.

"So, guess who just texted me..." Nessie went off with a smile on her face.

"Who? Your boyfriend who is being extremely annoying today?" Alice asked with a laugh, knowing Ness wouldn't be smiling if it was Nahuel because all morning and afternoon he was bugging her to hang out.

Rose looked over at her best friend before asking, "Who? It can't be Nahuel because your pissed off with him at the moment. You don't have a crush on someone do you?"

"Um... Actually it's my brother saying he's can't wait until seven and will be here at six to pick you up. But I do have something to tell you guys and I would like to believe that Claire and Angela are some new friends I can trust with this information." Nessie said and looked over to my oldest best friends - who nodded their heads - before continuing, "I actually have a crush on this guy I work with in one of my classes and I really don't know how much longer Nahuel and I will be dating... He's driving me crazy and always - and I do mean always - thinking I'm cheating on him when I'm not!"

Charlotte looks over at our best friend before finally saying, "On Monday, tell him he has to change or you will be breaking up with him. Give him until your birthday, it's only until next month." We all nodded our heads, because we believed that it was a very good idea.

"Thanks guys... I will and, shit! I'm going to have to go with Nahuel to the Homecoming dance!" Nessie exclaimed out in disdain.

Alice looked over at her before saying, "Nessie, you really need to give him at least a few weeks to change his ways... And I know this is probably going to sound really selfish but do you really want to go without a date?" Ness sighed but shook her head no.

I was about to say something when the door open and shut. "Bella, you here? Why are there so many cars out there? Who's- why hello girls. Are you all friends with Bella? Hey Angela, Claire."

"Hey, Chief." Angela and Claire said at the same time, which caused them to bust out laughing.

I get up to greet my dad with a hug before introducing him to my other friends. "Dad, these are Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, Charlotte Wilcox, and Renesmee Cullen, she's Edward's twin sister." I explain to him and he smiles at the four girls.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. Bells, what time will Edward be here to pick you up?" He asked and I tell him six as he walked around the living room, to sit in his recliner. "So, what did you girls do today?"

Alice perks up and begins telling Charlie what we did. "Well, we first all ate muffins that Mrs. Cullen made and then we pretty much helped Bella get ready for tonight and hang out."

"Hey, Bella, it's almost six and I'm pretty sure my brother wouldn't want to meet your dad as your date with his sister and friends here." Nessie says with a smirk and the others all nod their heads before quickly moving out of the house.

Charlie and I sat in silence for a few minutes before I get up and walk towards the kitchen. "Okay, there is some leftover chicken I made for lunch in here, so you have something for dinner tonight. If Jake comes here, tell him the truth that I'm out with Edward, Angela is telling him and I'm almost certain he will be here either tonight or tomorrow morning. So...yeah..."

"Yeah..." Charlie says and we stare at the table before hearing the door bell ring loudly, causing both of us to jump.

"Um, I'll get it..." I say as I run off towards the door, wishing that it was Edward. And I got what I wished for. "Hey... My dad's in the kitchen..." He nods his head and steps into the house.

We walk through the hallway that leads to both the living room and kitchen before turing into the kitchen and facing my dad. "Hello Chief Swan, it's nice to see you again."

"Hello Edward and it's nice to see you again... Now, why don't the two of you sit down and we can all talk before you guys leave. Now, Edward...where do you want to go to school next year?" Charlie asked him as I was getting a beer out for him and a coke for Edward.

After opening his drink, he finally said, "Well, I want to go to Yale and Bella said she did too... So, if we both get in, at least we would know _someone_ there..." It went like that for the next twenty minutes, Charlie asking questions like: what do you want to major in - medical so he could become a doctor - how old he was - seventeen but will be eighteen in three weeks - if he had ever got in trouble with the law before - no - what he liked to do in his spare time - football, reading, and playing any type of instrument - and lastly, what are your intentions with my daughter - to respect her and to not do anything inappropriate with me, unless asked; which he wasn't expecting me to ask him to. After those questions, Charlie finally allowed us to walk out and he watched as Edward opened my door for me before walking around to his side and getting in.

As we were slowly pulling out the driveway, I turn towards him before saying. "I'm so sorry about my dad... We have never had to deal with me dating someone before."

"Don't worry about it... If I was him and had a beautiful daughter like you, I would have acted that way as well." Edward said with a smile and a sparkle in his beautiful green eyes.

I stared at him, really stared at him before breaking out into a smile. "Wait...are you saying that I'm beautiful?" He nodded and we went on our way towards Port Angeles. "Okay, your sister wouldn't tell me anything! So, what are we doing?"

"We are going to dinner and a movie..." Edwards says before we go into endless chatter.

* * *

After dinner at _La Bella_, we finally pull up to the movie theaters. "So, what are we going to see?" I ask as he shuts my door.

"_The House at the End of the Street_." He tells me with a smirk on his face and a gleam in his eyes.

I roll my eyes and sigh, knowing that this was more for his benefit than mine. Last week, I had told him how I was a big time scaredy-cat when it comes to scary movies and how I'm normally hiding in a pillow or blanket - but tonight my hiding spot will most likely be him. "Edward, you know how much I hate scary movies!"

"I know...but I couldn't pass up the chance to have you in my arms for the entire movie." He said as he bought our tickets before we walked in. "You want anything to drink or eat?"

I looked at the menu and then over at him. "Do you want to share a coke?" He nodded his head before we waited in the line for him to buy our drink. Once we had that, the guy taking tickets told us to walk to theater ten.

When we walked in, we saw the slightly empty theater and I looked over at him. "Where do you want to sit?"

"Uh...fallow me." I nodded as he took my hand in his to guide me to the center of the theater on the back row. "I hope you don't mind...I just don't like having people behind me when I'm watching movies."

Watching Edward blushed was something I very much liked - mainly because he looked very adorable when his cheeks were tinted pink... We sat there talking about the little things until the screen told us to put our phones on silent or even off and then the previews came on. Once those went off and the movie came on, the real fun for Edward came, because I spent most of the movie either clutching onto him or hiding my face in his shoulder. Though I highly doubt he cared, since he was probably hoping that would happen.

Even though half of the time, I was _'scared'_ during the movie, having Edward there beside me helped. Because I was actually able to watch the movie and kind of enjoy it. So, yeah...the movie was actually pretty awful but I didn't mind snuggling up to him throughout the movie.

As the credits were rolling, we turned towards each other and smiled. "So, what did you think of the movie?" Edward asked me as he stands up and takes my hand.

"Not really that good... I mean, I wasn't really scared thoughout the movie, I just...wanted to be close to you..." I said with a blush as we dumped our coke in the trash and walked towards the bathrooms. "What did you think of it?"

As we leaned against the wall to wait for the bathroom, he answered, "I didn't think the movie was that good either... Though, I agree with the fact that you wanted to be close towards me..." Smiling, we both walk into our gender's bathrooms before meeting at the doors to leave. "So, did you have fun tonight?" He asked as we walked to his car.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun..." I say with a smile and blushed as he once again opened my door for me. "Such a gentleman!" I whispered to myself with huge smile on my face. "And did you?" He nodded with a smile on his face as he shuts my door before making his way over towards his side. Once he was in, I turn towards him and asked, "On the way home you want to play twenty questions?"

"Sure, I want to go first...what's your favorite color?" He asked with a smile on his face and I had to really think.

Since meeting Edward my favorite color has jumped from one color to another before going back to the other one. If he had asked me a week ago, I would have said yellow but now looking at him the only color that was coming to my mind is, "Emerald." Blushing, I look anywhere but him before asking, "What is your favorite memory?"

"Good question... Well, I think I must have been eight or nine and my parents had decided to take Ness and I to work with them that day. Nessie wanted to go with my mom and I wanted to go with my dad. That day, he didn't have any surgeries to be done but he took me with him to meet all of his patients. He had even given me my very own lab coat...I still have it in my bedroom. Anyways, spending that day fallowing my dad around with a lab coat on and clipboard in my hands...that was the best day of my life, well until I met you and then today... Our first date..." He says with a smile on his face.

I looked at him and asked, "Was that day the reason why you wanted to become a doctor?"

"Yeah... It was the start of it all... What was your favorite memory?" He asked with a smile.

"Probably the day I was told that I was going to become a big sister. When your an only child, and were always alone and didn't have anyone to play with...it's lonely. Even though I was going to be much older than her, I thought I could be there for her when she needed someone to play with." I said with a smile. "Now, my turn...favorite subject?"

He laughs before saying, "It's a tie between English and Science." I smiled and we continued the game until he pulled up to my house. He gets out and walks to my side of the car before opening the door and helping me out.

As we walk up towards the door, I see Charlie peeking out the window. Once we are standing in front of my door, I finally speak. "I hope you realize Charlie is watching us right now."

"Yeah, I saw...and that's why I won't kiss you goodnight... But, I was wondering if you wanted to go hiking with me tomorrow... We would be out all day, so I was thinking I could fix us a picnic and...yeah." He finished with a blush, which only made me want to kiss him even more...so, I did. And kissing Edward was amazing.

There was something about how his lips felt on mine, that just made this kiss wonderful. We probably stood there kissing for a minute or two but it sure felt like forever. When we finally pulled apart, Edward questioned me. "I thought we decided to wait on our first kiss until your dad wasn't watching us?"

"Well, I couldn't help myself, you were just so cute and I would love to go with you tomorrow! What time should you be here?" I asked as a smile grew onto my face.

Edward laughs and shakes his head but continued with our topic. "Probably around ten or ten thirty... It could even be eleven, because I don't want the food to go bad." I nodded my head one more time before sighing. "Can I have one more kiss before we have to part?" Laughing, I pulled in him and kissed him sweetly before letting him go.

"See you tomorrow...also, I can't believe we are already having our second date tomorrow!" I sequel and kissed his cheek before walking in. As I walked towards the living room, I see Charlie sitting in his chair. "Hey, dad...did Jake come by?" His eyes met mine before shaking his head no. "Okay, well, I'm um...going to bed. Night dad."

"Night Bells..."

* * *

The next morning I had ended up getting up at seven, so I could eat and get ready for my second date with Edward. I couldn't believe I was already having my second date with him...it was a dream come true for me. Well...almost... He had yet to ask me to be his girlfriend... But I was hoping that this second date was leading up for that. I was in a very simple outfit: a T-Shirt, skinny jeans, and a pair of pumas. Along with that I had on a four-leaf clover necklace, the watch I wore last night and a black backpack and jacket were sitting on the kitchen counter downstairs. And thanks to the braid Alice made yesterday, my hair was falling in perfect ringlets.

As I was walking back downstairs - after brushing my teeth - I heard a knock coming from the front door. Looking at the clock by the stairs, I saw that it could be Edward or it could very well be Jake... Opening the door, I see Jake there, glaring at me. He pushes past me and walks to my kitchen, where he starts pacing. "Okay, don't even ask to come in, or say hello."

"I can't believe Charlie allowed you to go out with that jerk! I thought he understood where I was coming from!" Jake muttered.

Sighing, I lean against the doorway and say, "My dad can't tell me who I can or cannot date and FYI, he _LIKES_ Edward!" I screamed at him. "And you knew I didn't like you like that - that I had feelings for someone else! Also, Edward isn't a jerk! He is one of the most caring guys I have ever met!"

"God! You are so blind! I mean, all you care about are your new friends and now your new boyfriend!" Jake screamed right back at me.

Groaning, I slam my hand against the wall. "I don't care only about my new friends! I still care about all of my friends from my very first day here! But you...you have completely changed from the guy I knew and loved - as a friend! Now...your some crazed guy who isn't resembling my best friend! And Edward isn't my boyfriend yet! We've ony had one date, that would be moving way too quickly!"

"Wait... Your telling me he has no claim over you?" I nod my head while frowning and he continues. "So...anyone can ask you out and what not?" Sighing, I nod my head again, wondering where this was going.

And I soon found out where it was going by him grabbing me roughly and kissing me. That led to me slapping him, pulling away from him, and screaming. "God! You have no fucking respect for me! I mean, last night Edward didn't want to kiss me because Charlie was looking and he even told Charlie, that he would never do anything to me without asking me first. You on the other hand won't even ask me! You have kissed me twice now and both times without asking if I was okay with it!" I looked down before turning towards the hallway and making my way to the front door - with Jake fallowing me. "Now, I want you to leave and don't try talking to me! When and if I decided to speak with you, then that's fine, but I can never look at you the same way, Jake. Goodbye." I watched him walk out my door and I didn't even give him the chance to say goodbye before slamming the door in his face.

For the next ten minutes, I could only hear silence and when the door bell went off, I jumped out of my skin. Walking towards the door, I was thinking about screaming at whoever is there and when I open the door to see Edward standing there in jeans and a T-Shirt, those thoughts turned to ash. "Your here..."

"Yes, and your beautiful." He replies which cause me to blush a bright red and smile softly. "Are you ready?" I nod and he waits for me to get my bag and jacket before locking the door behind us. We walk to his Volvo and just like last night, he opens the door for me and waits until I have my seatbelt on before shutting it.

Once Edward was in the driver's seat and had the car running, we were finally pulling out onto the road. The whole drive we were singing along to the radio and laughing because this was the type of thing you would do with friends you have known for almost forever and not someone you finally got to know a few weeks ago. It only took us about ten minutes to get there and once we were, I was dreading what was about to come...the hiking. After getting out of the car, I watched him grab the cooler and take my hand in his after shutting the trunk. "I promise I won't let you get hurt." I smiled and nodded my head because I believed he would do everything in his power to make sure that promise doesn't break. "So...did you text my sister last night about our date cause she didn't go all crazy on me last night when I got home."

"Yeah, I texted everyone - well, all of the girls I'm friends with - and they were all extremely happy with how out date went... And I was too..." I said with a blush, which he thankfully didn't see, since he was watching where we were going. We hiked the rest of the way in silence and stopped right outside of a clearing.

Sighing, Edward turns to me before saying, "Bella, this place is very special to me and I really don't want you to take advantage of it..."

"I would never. This is your place Edward, not mine and it means a lot to me that you would show me." I told him which he smiles and takes my hand and shows me the meadow. "Wow, this place is amazing! How did you find it?"

Edward smiles before leading me to the center of the meadow and laying a red and white checkered blanket down. Once the blanket was in place, we sat down and started pulling out the food. He had really packed everything I could ever think of having for a picnic. There were turkey sandwiches, as well of ham and cheese sandwiches, a bag of the original lays, a few bottles of lemonade, carrots, celery, and finally pickles. "You seriously thought of everything haven't you?" I asked with a smile as we picked up a sandwich - ham and cheese for him and a turkey for me.

"Um...well, I had originally thought of this as being our first date but yesterday was still not the type of weather for this, but I didn't want to wait for today for our first date... Also, for your first question, I found this meadow the weekend after school started freshman year... And whenever the guys tried to set me up, I would come here and hide from them." He told me with a blush on his face. I smiled shyly at him before eyeing his lips. "Bella, would it be terribly fast if I kissed you right now?" Breaking out in a wide smile, I shook my head no, and watched him lean in close before fallowing his lead and leaning in the rest of the way.

* * *

Four hours and many kisses later, we were finally through with all of the food and were playing more of our twenty questions game from last night. "Okay...what was your worst memory ever?" I asked him as I turned onto my side to face him.

"Okay...um... Nessie and I had just gotten our driver's license and was coming home and we live far out in the woods. Well, my mom had allowed me to drive home because Ness was able to drive there... And as you know I like to speed and we got home five minutes earlier. Of course, my mom was yelling at me and what not, but I just didn't care...she even threaten to take away my license. But we were home for about ten minutes, when all of a sudden my dad calls asking if we were hurt and my mom confused, said that we were fine and at home and then asked why. Appartently someone had a really bad wreak over by the turn near our house and my dad was scared cause he knew we were on our way home..."

"I remember that... Charlie, was off and had to go in because it was soo bad... Wasn't the two boys who died seniors? He had to go talk to the parents when they died." I said with a sigh.

He sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah, it was James McBride's older brother who was driving and was sent to my dad along with the other people in the other cars...and the boy who died on the scene was Riley Biers' older brother. That's why Riley and James don't talk anymore... Riley blames the whole McBride family... Well, needless to say my mom hugged and kissed me before giving me back my license... What about you?"

"Oh...well, my mom was six or eight weeks pregnant with Sophie and we all went to her check up - Phil, my mom and me - and well...it turned out that the doctors couldn't find her heartbeat. They all tried but couldn't find anything... Well, we were all really depressed but my mom was certain to try one more time... And it turned out that there still was a little baby inside her... I guess that could also be one of my happiest memories but whenever I think about it, I'm always brought to tears...since we could have lost her..." I told him before looking at my watch and wiping away the few tears. "Hey, we need to start packing up..." He nodded his head as we packed up, I asked him, "What is your favorite instrument to play?"

He picked up the cooler and took my hand. "It's a tie between the piano and the guitar..." Just then I noticed how calloused his fingers were. We began walking back towards his car when he asked, "What is your most embarrassing memory?"

"Great...I'm getting your back for that! Okay...when I was in six grade my mom had to get gas before dropping me off at school and after the pump was done, she had asked me to take the nozzle out and put it up. Well, I had never once taken one out before and when I went to do so... I grabbed the handle and squirted gasoline all of me. Needless to say, I was late to school that day cause we had to go home and give me a bath..." I told him blushing and then smirked. "What's your most embarrassing memory?"

Edward laughed and shook his head before going into his story. "Um...it's actually really funny now...but freshman year, maybe two weeks after I had met you; well the older guys on the football team thought it would be funny to pants all of the incoming freshman for their hazing. And when they pants me...it was right after practice and for some odd reason you were waiting near the fields to be picked up and... I was embarrassed because I was naked from the waist down in front of you...and the guys wouldn't let me pull my pants up until they saw Charlie's cop car pull into the parking lot. At that moment they all pushed me behind them and allowed me to finally pull my pants up." When he was finished, I busted out laughing and he joined in. Once our laughter turned to silence, we walked the rest of the way in silence, enjoying our time together. The rest of the time was a blur and when he pulled in front of my house, I sighed.

He walked around to my side and helped me out of the car just like the night before. And when we were facing each at my front door, he leaned in and gave me a short kiss. "Bella, can I ask you something?" Nodding my head yes, he went on. "I know this might seem really fast, but it feels like I've know you forever and I have liked you since freshman year... Well... Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes...totally!" I answer him with a huge smile before he leaned in to kiss me again.

This time, the kiss was way longer than our other ones and the only way I could describe it was amazing, intense, and all around wonderful. When we pulled back, Edward looked into my eyes and said, "I'll pick you up in the morning." I nodded my head and went inside, only to fall onto the closed door. After hearing him pull away and speed down my street, I ran upstairs to my laptop to Skype the girls. The first one to answer my Skpye was Angela, then Claire, Alice, Rose, Nessie, and finally Charlotte.

"Tell us everything!" Alice screamed out and made me and the others laugh. And so I did, leaving out what happened with Jake for now and when I go to the part where Edward asked me to be his girlfriend, they all sequeled along with me. "Yay! Now we all have boyfriends! Oo, we should have a party next week!"

I was about to put a definite no, when Nessie spoke up. "Alice, you know I'm all for your parties, but we have the homecoming dance, Edward's and mine birthday party, your Halloween party, and finally Bella's birthday. We already have a lot coming up, and Angela, Claire you are invited to my party, and your boyfriends and friends." Alice piped in that they were invited to her Halloween party and they nodded their heads.

"Okay, one last thing... Jake, came by this morning screaming at me about how I was going on a date with a jerk before he kissed me. I, of course, slapped him, yelled that he didn't respect me like Edward did before kicking him out and saying that for a while I won't speak to him... Ness, if you still want him to come to your birthday party, that's fine but if he starts anything with Edward, I'm leaving or your kicking him out..." I told her as she sighed and nodded her head. After that, they went around telling me what they did today. Angela and Ben babysat her twin brothers, while Claire and Quil hung out with Seth and Embry. Alice said she and Jasper ran around his backyard before hanging with his little sister, Rose and Emmett drove home before going to hang out with Charlotte and Peter at Char's house. And finally, Nessie stayed home to finished her room and also to stay away from Nahuel. "Did you tell him what we talked about yesterday?" I asked her and she nodded her head. "Well?"

She sighed before going into the story, "Well, at first he wasn't too happy about it and then when he kept trying to come over today - hoping I would finally give in to having sex with him - I was fed up and yelled that I was breaking up with him. He begged me to give him a second chance and I said okay but I really wished I didn't... He's just way too pushy guys!"

"Ness, we didn't know he was pushing you into sex... Why did you say yes?" Charlotte asked.

She sighed before saying, "He says he won't push anymore and when I'm ready, then okay but he doesn't want to lose me..." We all nodded and I looked over to see that it was five thirty.

"Hey, I need to go make dinner, see you guys tomorrow!" We said our goodbyes before logging out. I got up and stretched before going downstairs to make pasta.

**A/N: Hey, so... I finally finished this update... Well... I don't have a name for the two boys who died before this story ever happened but yeah... And Bella's worst memory and embarrassing memory actually happened to me. When I was in my mom's belly, the doctors couldn't find my heartbeat and I had just found that out last year... I went seventeen years without knowing that... And yeah...and pulling the handle when taking the nozzle out...not a good idea! Oh, and I'm about to start classes for college and I need to read like three books before the movies come out, so the next update might take forever!**


	5. Welcome to Popularity, Bella

**A/N: Hey, I'm so excited to be working on this story once again! Okay, to recap: Bella and Edward went on their first two dates and are now a couple, we have found out that Renesmee likes someone who is not her boyfriend and Bella and Jake are now barely talking. Now on to the story!**

Chapter Five: Welcome to Popularity, Bella

When I woke up the next morning, I had a huge smile on my face. Knowing that I was now Edward Cullen's girlfriend would do that to a person. Especially if said someone has had a crush on him since Freshman year. I got up to go take a shower before getting dressed for the day in a nice black top, ripped skinny jeans, and black wedge tennis shoes. After I walked downstairs, I picked up my jacket from Saturday along with my backpack before I made my way outside. And that's when I saw my amazing surprise. Edward was waiting for me by his Volvo. "Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked with a laugh as I walked towards him.

"What? Am I not allowed to pick up my girlfriend before school, so that we could walk in together as a couple?" He asked me right back with a smirk place firmly on his face.

Shaking my head, I stand on my toes and give him a short kiss. "Of course you can." He winks at me before opening my door and allowing me to get in. Once we were both buckled in, Edward started the car before driving off towards the school. When we pulled up, Edward kissed my cheek before stepping out and coming towards my side of the car.

Opening the door, he asked me, "Are you ready?" I took a deep breath before slowly nodding my head and stepping out of the car. "I forgot to tell you that you looked beautiful today." Blushing, I say a quiet _'thank you'_ before we made our way to our group of friends.

"Bella!" Alice squealed before running to hug me. "You look super pretty! That black really brings out your pale skin...in a good way, I mean!" I rolled my eyes before hugging Nessie, Rose and Charlotte in hello. "So, how's the new couple?"

Edward pulled me, so my back was against his chest before answering her. "We are definitely good... Are you girls going to be at the away game on Friday?" The other four nodded their heads while I turned around to look in his eyes.

"I talked to your aunt and uncle last night about if they needed me on Friday and they don't...so I get to go!" He smiles before kissing my lips.

"Yay! Oh my god! We should have a sleepover on Friday night! Of course we will invite Claire and Angela and your other guy friends, well besides Jake right?" I nodded my head yes to Alice. "Oh! This is going to be so much fun!" Alice said as she danced in her place.

We just stood their talking when I heard Angela, Claire, Ben, and Quil coming our way. "Hey guys! Ben, Quil, I want you two to meet Alice, Jasper, Nessie, Nahuel, Rose, Emmett, Charlotte, Peter, and Edward, my boyfriend."

"No way! You and Edward?" Quil asked and I nodded my head yes. "Cool, cool! Nice to meet you all. Well, it's almost class time...we should get going." We all started walking that way, making a stop at my locking before Edward walked me to my first period.

We were just standing by my classroom door, staring into each other's eyes. "What are you next two classes?" He blurted out with a goofy smile on his face.

"I have Calculus and Government...why?" I asked with a small smile on my face because I had a feeling on what he would say.

Edward smile fell a tiny bit before saying, "I was thinking about walking you to your second and third period but I'm not sure I can now... Because I have Calculus, Government, and my music class before our English class."

"Well...our calculus class room isn't really that far away... How about we meet by my locker... I normally stop there before class and then you can walk me to class." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

His grin came back in full force before pulling me in a hug and gave me a long kiss. "You. Are. A. Genius!" I laugh before giving him another kiss before telling him goodbye.

Walking into my class, I felt all eyes on me and I knew why. When Edward and I were talking out my the door, we were holding hands plus the hug and the two kisses, so everyone in class now had to know that we are dating. "Bella Swan! Why didn't you tell us that you and Edward are dating?" Seth asked as soon as I placed my bag down.

"Seth, it had just happened last night! As soon as I saw you guys, I would have told you. You guys are my best friends!" I tell them as Alice walks over to check my make-up. "Thanks Alice!" She smiles before walking over to fix Emily's make-up. All of my friends - but Jake - told me congratulation on my new relationship. "Thanks you guys! You have no idea how much this means to me...that my best friends like my boyfriend!"

I walked off only to hear Jake make a snide comment about my relationship. "He is only going to use her before dumping her!"

"Jake, shut the hell up! Get over the fact that she doesn't want to date you!" Claire said as I heard a slap sound, that had to be her hand to his face.

With a smile I walked over to the reporters counter. "Bella!" I looked towards my right and saw Maggie standing beside me with a smile. "I saw that you and Edward are dating! That's amazing!" She told me with actual happiness showing on her face.

"Thanks Maggie, you have no idea how much that means to me." I tell her with a smile on my face before Mrs. Goff called us to start recording.

* * *

I had just said goodbye to Edward when Claire and Angela pulled me over to our normal seats. "Bella, have you seen what is all over Facebook?" I shook my head before pulling out my phone and logging in.

**Lauren Mallory**

_I won't believe Edward Cullen is off the market until it's Facebook official!_

**Jessica Stanley**

_Edward Cullen and Bella Swan? As if!_

**Tanya Denali**

_I don't believe Edward Cullen would ever date loser Bella Swan!_

**Mike Newton**

_I would totally sleep with Bella Swan! She's definitely hot!_

I sighed as I went through the other bullshit posts from all the assholes and bitches that went to this school. "Guys, I really need to talk to Edward... I'm just so confused!" Closing my Facebook App, I open my text message app before sending Edward a text.

**Edward, have you seen all of the Facebook shit? -Bella.**

I pressed send when I saw a shadow casted over me. Looking up, I saw both Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. "What do you two want?" I asked with an eye roll. Lauren and Jessica were the two girls who wished with all their might that they could be popular. Alice and her friends **WERE** the most popular girls and boys, Tanya's group were the second because Tanya has almost slept with every guy at this school, then it's Jane's group, and then lastly the people who hang out with Jessica and Lauren.

"Bella...why would Edward date you? You aren't even on the popular list." Lauren asked while she played with her blue tank top.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my chair before saying, "That was one of the reason why we are dating and also...if you two idiots would open your eyes, you would see that I've been hanging out with Alice and Renesmee and that whole group. Unlike you two!"

"Whatever Bella. You are still a loser." Lauren sneered before her and Jessica walked off.

I turned towards my friends and shrugged until I felt my phone vibrate. "Wow Bella, you told them!" Claire said with a smirk as I keyed in my pass code.

_Yeah I did... During study hall, let's changed our relationship status. -Edward._

"What are you smiling about?" Jessica asked me.

And before I could respond, Jane piped in. "Well, she is obviously talking to her boyfriend."

"Shut up Jane!" Jessica whined.

I rolled my eyes once again before saying, "Just get over the fact that Jane is cooler than you." I smiled before thanking Jane as Mr. Jefferson walked in to start class.

* * *

Later that day, Edward and I were on our lap tops, changing our relationship status. "I'm so happy that we did this! Why didn't we do it last night?" I asked him as we both logged out before powering off our lap tops.

"I never thought about it...I really didn't think what others would say because I don't care about what any body thinks of me but my family and friends." Edward says has he kissed my forehead and we started listening to the conversation going on around us. "Okay, we all have all of you girls cheering us on Friday night, right?"

Alice rolled her eyes before answering, "Edward, we always cheer you guys on. You just want to make sure Bella will be there tonight." He shrugged and that caused me to roll _my_ eyes.

"Edward, I told you this morning that I was going." He smiled before leaning in to give me a kiss and that was when we heard the library doors slam shut. "What was that?" I asked them before turning towards my other table to see that Jake wasn't there anymore. Claire spotted me before getting up and leading Embry over to our table. "Hey guys...is he still pissed off that I'm dating Edward?"

They nodded their heads and I sighed. "Oh poor Bella... Having two guys care about you must be hard...why don't you just go to that poor mutt and leave Edward alone?" I heard from behind me and immediately knew who it was.

"For your information Tanya, I don't have those types of feelings for Jacob. He's like a brother to me." I say as I turn around to see the major slut of our small school and her posse, her two sisters, Irina and Kate.

Tanya rolled her eyes before turning her attention to Edward. "Hey Edward... How about you drop Miss Plain Jane and date me?"

I saw Edward tense up before turning around and saying, "If you can't see how beautiful she is, you are fucking blind!" And before I knew it he was seriously kissing me, tongue and all! Once we pulled away, gasping for breath, he turned back to Tanya and said, "You can leave now. I'd rather hang out with my girlfriend and friends."

"Whatever! I know you will come crawling to me sooner or later!" With that she smiled and walked off with her sisters in tow.

We all sat in silence for a while before hearing, "You fucking bitch!"

"Oh God...it's happening," Clare said shaking. We all turned to see what was going on when I saw Leah and Emily standing up by the table they were just at.

Leah was breathing hard and Emily had a pained look on her face. "I can't believe you! We're _supposed_ to be best friends and you go and _sleep_ with my boyfriend!" Leah screamed as she tried to stop from crying. "How could you?" She asked quieter that time, while she started crying.

"Leah, you have to believe me that I didn't mean for this to happen! We ended up falling for each other and I know it's wrong but when you know someone is meant for you...you just go for it." Emily said, trying to explain as tears were running down her face as well.

Finally noticing the tears on Emily's face, Leah screams, "No! You are **_not_** allowed to cry! _You_ were the one to ruin _our friendship _and _my relationship_ with Sam!"

"Leah, please! I need you to know that we didn't mean for this to happen!" Emily cried out as she made her way to her best friend.

The other girl, the one who had stopped crying and was holding everything inside, pulled away. "You. Are. Dead. To. Me. Now!" And with that she stormed out of the library.

"What is it with people making scenes inside the library today! Miss Young, detention after school, along with Mr. Black and Miss Clearwater!" Mrs. Stevens called out before everything went quiet...well besides Emily's soft sobs.

* * *

The rest of the week went by with only a few nasty comments my way. The whole Leah-Sam-Emily drama kind of took all of the heat off of my relationship with Edward. Leah had basically left her lunch table and all of her friends the next day. I felt really bad for her and wished I knew what to do or say to make things better.

It was Friday night and I was sitting with Alice, Rose, Charlotte, Nessie, Angela, Claire, Ben, and Quil at the away game. We were all screaming for our team to win, because we were in the lead by seven points. Alice wanted to have a celebration at Nessie's house if we did win and I was nervous because that would be the first time I would be meeting Edward's parents. "Go, go, go!" I screamed as we saw Edward running towards the touchdown line. "Yes! I screamed while we were all jumping up and down.

"Okay, Jasper needs to make this field goal!" Alice told me as we all stood in silence, watching him kick and seeing the ball soar in between the goal posts. "That's my baby!"

I rolled was my eyes before seeing Tanya and Irina shake their pompoms in yet another cheer. "Why isn't Kate also a cheerleader?" I asked Charlotte.

"She's a gymnast and would rather complete on beams and bars than cheer at football games and competitions." She told me while I nodded my head.

We continued cheering for our teams before I saw Kate and her boyfriend walk up to me. "Bella, is it okay if I talk to you for a minute? I mean your friends can stay of course...I just need to tell you something." I nodded my head yes for her to continue. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for how Tanya was acting... She can't handle it when guys don't want her...never could. Also, I like the idea of you and Edward together... I think you two are very cute together."

"Thank you Kate, that really does mean a lot to me." I tell her with a smile before her and Garrett leave to with their set of friends. "I totally did not expect that!"

My friends laugh and we continue watching the game when a little blond hair girl with glasses came up to us. "Hey, Alice is it okay if I sit with you guys for the rest of the game. My mom is talking with the other guy's parents about Edward's new girlfriend."

"Sure Kimberly... Um, we have some new people sitting with us today so... Kim, this is Ben Cheney and his girlfriend, Angela Weber, Claire Shelton and her boyfriend, Quil Ateara, and Bella Swan. You guys this is Jasper's little sister, Kimberly." Alice introduced us all.

Kim went and sat in front of Alice before turning to face us. "Alice never said if you had a boyfriend...so, do you?" She asked me.

"Yeah...I do. I'm Edward's girlfriend." I told her with a smile on my face.

When I told her that her face lite up before saying, "No way! I had always thought Edward was gay or something until Jasper and Alice came home this week to tell me that the rumors were true...that he was dating someone."

"What grade are you in?" I asked her as she scooted to sit in front of me.

"I'm a freshman and I'm in the music class, not of course with Edward but I can't wait until we do the all grades music competition. I've always gone and he is an amazing player." She tells me with a smile on her face before getting a spaced out look. I look over to where she was looking and saw a boy her age.

I look over at Alice and Charlotte before mouthing _'who is that?'_ "Oh, that's Peter's little brother, Riley. Hey Riley, over here!" Charlotte called out and he smiled as he walked over.

"Hey Kimberly, I was looking for you. Your mom was looking for you and I told her that I would come find you." He smiled down at her before looking around.

She smiled before saying, "Um, I found Alice and decided to sit with them... Uh... You could sit with us too..." He nodded his head before sitting right down beside her. "Oh, Riley is on the hockey team...the youngest out of all of the players!" I nodded my head before seeing Edward's number, 47, run down the field to the touchdown line.

"Yes! That's my guy!" I scream out on the top of my lungs. We saw Peter come out this time to kick before seeing the ball fly through the goal post.

The announcer came on saying, "And Forks' high school wins!" With that my group all screams before going down to wait for the boys.

"Okay, since we won...sleepover at Nessie's house! So, we will all stop at each other's houses to grab clothes!" Alice said as she bounced on her toes.

Angela sighed before saying, "I can't because I have to babysit my brothers tomorrow." Ben, Claire, and Quil all said they had something to do tomorrow as well and we all said goodbye.

"Hello girlfriend," Edward said as he placed his hands in front of my eyes.

Turning around, I gave him a kiss before saying, "Hello boyfriend, you guys played an amazing game and we are now having a party at your house." I tell him as we all stood around before seeing Kim and Riley walk off to find their parents.

"Okay, we just need to make sure it's cool with our parents." Edward said as we saw five groups of parents walk our way with Kimberly and Riley. "And here they are... Hey mom, dad... This is Bella...my girlfriend."

I look over at Carlisle and Esme Cullen before taking in a deep breath and holding out my hand. "Hello, I'm Isabella Swan, but I like to go by Bella."

Before I knew it I was pulled into a hug by Mrs. Cullen. "I'm so glad to meet you! I have been wanting to meet you since the girls told me of your date!"

"Well, it's nice to meet you as well." I tell her before more introductions go around of all my friends' parents: Grayson and Regina McCarty, Sabrina and Wes Whitlock, Joham and Pire Gonzales, and John and Scarlett Harvey.

Edward stopped everyone's parents asking me question by looking at his mom and asked, "Mom, is it okay if everyone comes over and hang out. And we were wondering if it would be fine if they stay the night?"

"Sure honey, everyone will stay upstairs in the theater room and I want no hanky-panky!" Mrs. Cullen said as we all nodded our heads before we all left the football stadium to go get all of our separate ways.

**A/N: Okay...this chapter is done and I'm extremely happy to be done. Um... I hope you guys liked the Tanya part, I had fun writing it... She will definitely play a major role soon. Okay, the actors and actresses: Lauren Mallory- Natalie Hall; Leah Clearwater- Giovanna Yannotti; Kimberly Whitlock- Olivia Scriven; Riley Harvey- Dylan Everett; Carlisle Cullen- Peter Facinelli; Esme Cullen- Elizabeth Reaser; Grayson McCarty- Shawn Christian; Regina McCarty- Stacie Mistysyn; Sabrina Whitlock- Connie Nielsen; and Wes Whitlock- Stephen Gregory. If anyone who watches this show, well, Olivia and Dylan played boyfriend and girlfriend on the hit Canadian show, Degrassi. I just loved the couples' dynamic and think they are just adorable together. Also, there is no actor/actress for Peter and Nahul's parents because their parents most likely wont be seen much... Originally, Peter's brother wasn't going to be shown much...but I have an idea in mind with him...**


	6. Homecoming Queen

**A/N: It's homecoming week! I got the date from Forks' last homecoming. Also, I'm writing this while on vacation! I just love the coast and having sand between my toes!**

Chapter Six: Homecoming Queen

I was just walking out of the front office, on Monday morning, with a late slip in hand. Speed walking to my first period, I was trying to at least make to class before it ended. Seeing the door in sight, I started walking quicker before walking through the door and over towards Mrs. Goff to hand her the slip.

Walking towards my friends, I look around and ask, "Hey, where is Rose?"

"She had to take Heidi to the nurses office. That poor girl fainted earlier." Alice said as my friends started gathering their bags.

Frowning, I walk out with them after the bell went off, signaling the end of the period. "Why did she faint?"

"Oh, she heard the Homecoming nominees for Queen and King." Claire said with a shrug. "And no, you have to wait until forth period to find out!" Laughing, I notice Edward waiting by my locker. Saying goodbye to my friends, I walk towards him with a smile on my face.

Smiling back at me, he says with a laugh, "I don't think I have ever seen you walk in late."

"It wasn't my fault! This morning was the only time I could see my doctor," I said with a huff as I threw my books into my locker.

Edward leaned against the locker beside mine and sighed. "B, I didn't mean anything by it. I was just kidding around." Sighing, I shut my locker and leaned into it. "Hey, think about this. We have the homecoming dance on Saturday night and hopefully we will win the game." I nod my head and smile as he pulls me closer. "Also, we will finally be having our first dance!"

"You're right, now off to second period! We don't want to be late!" I tell him as I grab his hand and walk towards my math class.

* * *

Sitting in English class with with my friends while we listen to the news was interesting. Both Alice and Rose were both bouncing in their seats, while Nessie, Charlotte, all of the guys, and I were just staring at them. "Guys, what is going on?" Renesmee asked in a whisper, leaning over her desk.

"You have to wait and see..." Rose said and looked over at Alice.

Nodding her head, Alice finished, "You only have to wait until the end of the news broadcast."

I see Charlotte's eyes widen before she squeals. "Do we find out who the homecoming nominees?" Both Alice and Rose nod their heads and at this both Nessie and Charlotte stare at the front white board. Shaking my head, I lean closer to Edward and sighed.

Barely listening, I hear Embry's voice start naming off the homecoming King nominees and I know they are showing the guys' senior pictures. "Jared Cameron, Edward Cullen-" I look into his shocked face and smile. All of our friends clapped him on his shoulders or gave him a high five. I knew he would be nominated...he was just so amazing and good looking. "Felix Gates, Liam Hood, James McBride, and Emmett McCarty." We did the same thing with Emmett, congratulating him on also being nominated.

"Dude, if Rose is nominated, than I hope you win." Edward says with a smile and I fall for him even more.

Emmett shakes his head and says, "Dude, if Rose is one of the homecoming princesses... I hope she wins...but it would totally suck if one of our friends have to compete against each other."

I hear Maggie come on, after Embry wishes the six homecoming princes good luck on Friday night. "Now our Homecoming Queen nominees are: Tanya Denali-" At that I hear her gasp and say thank you for voting for her. _The only reason why you were nominated was because a lot of the guys have already banged you or want to and the girls are all afraid of you_, I think to myself. "Rosalie Hale-" Smiling at her we all give her a hug and tell he she would totally win, which caused her to blush. "Victoria Moody, Heidi Norman-" I heard Heidi gasp, even though she already knew she was nominated. "Bella Swan and Kim Wade."

Not really comprehending what I had just heard, I look towards Alice and Rose before saying, "You guys knew this and didn't tell me!"

"Well... Claire, Angela, Rose and I had all agreed not to say anything until you had watched the news." Alice said with a shrug of her shoulders and actually looked guilty, along with Rose. "If you weren't here at all today, all of us girls would have came over to tell you!"

Looking between them, I sighed and said, "I understand where you're coming from..."

"Bella, think about it this way. Hopefully either you and Edward will win, or Emmett and I will win! That would be totally amazing for your first dance together!" Rose said with a smile and I laughed.

"You're totally right! I didn't think about that!" I tell them and we all start talking about leaving right after school tomorrow with Angela and Claire to go dress shopping in Port Angeles.

* * *

Later that day after school, Edward and I were sitting in my living room working on our Biology homework when my dad walked in. "Hey Bells, hey Edward. How was your day?" He asked as he unloaded his gun before making his way to the recliner.

"It was good... Doctor Adams said my iron count was good and guess what happened during English!" I said bouncing in my seat. My dad gave me a look that told me to continue and then looked over at Edward. "Well, you know how homecoming is this week?" My dad nodded his head because he knew all to well that Friday night was homecoming because teenagers loved to go out drinking if we win. "Edward and I were nominated for King and Queen along with our friends Emmett and Rose."

Edward smiled at me and I smiled back as my dad said, "That's great Bells! Does this mean I need to come to the game? I wouldn't mind watching our team win either. Homecoming games are always the best game for the home team to win."

"That would be awesome! You can meet Edward's parents, also my other guy friends!" I say with a smile and get up to get all of us something to drink. "Edward, you want another coke?" He nodded and I looked over to my dad. "Beer dad?" He smiled and nodded before starting to talk to Edward about our football team.

Walking back into the living, I hear them laughing at a story Edward was telling about when Emmett had gotten his foot stuck in his football helmet. Handing out the cans, Edward turned towards me and says, "I'm sure both set of my aunts and uncles are going to be there. Yes, that means Kalliope, too." My smile had gotten bigger because he new how much I adored that little girl.

"And I'm sure Alice is going to make both Rose and me buy two dresses tomorrow." I say with a sigh while Edward laughed because he knew his cousin well.

We continued working on our homework while my dad went up to his room. Fifteen minutes later, I see him walk down the stairs looking slightly uncomfortable. "Bella, I have something to give you." Looking away from my homework, I see him holding something tightly in his hands.

"What is it dad?" I asked while I looked into his eyes. He cleared his throat before handing me three hundred bills. "Dad? Why are you giving me all of this money?"

Looking anywhere but at me, he said, "I want to make sure you have enough money... I know you have been saving all of your money up since before you ever moved here but I want to make sure that you have enough money tomorrow." Smiling, I hug him and he whispers in my ear, "Don't forget to tell your mother about the homecoming nominee thing."

Nodding my head, I gather all of my school supplies before making my way upstairs when I heard my dad tell Edward that he could go upstairs as long as we kept the door open. Placing my bag on my bed, Edward walked in and sat at my desk chair. I pull out my iPhone and hit my mom's number before walking over towards Edward.

"Hey mom, how are you?" I asked her as soon as she picked up the phone.

Hearing Sophie's voice in the background made me smile as my mom said, "Hey Bella, I'm good what about you?"

"I'm actually great mom! School is going well, remember how I told you that I'm doing the school news now, well I'm loving it!" I tell her with a smile before sighing.

Of course she picked up my sigh and asked, "What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing really...just thinking about how life used to be for me. I used to be a no body who didn't have a boyfriend and now a lot of people know me...enough to nominate me for homecoming queen." I tell her as I gesture Edward over towards me.

She's quiet on the line for a minute before she starts squealing. "Bella, you've been nominated for homecoming queen! Oh my god! Your dad must take pictures! Also, you said something about how you used to not have a boyfriend...so who's the lucky guy?"

"Oh, um, his name is Edward Cullen and he's my partner in a lot of my classes." I tell her.

"Oh, so he's a nerd!" My mom says with probably a smile. "I should have know be was a smart boy!"

I roll my eyes and look over at Edward...sighing I say, "Yes, he's very smart and is number two in our school. But he is also the captain of the football team and is popular enough to have also been nominated for homecoming king along with our friends Rose and Emmett."

"Oh my lord! Bella this one sounds like a keeper! When are you picking out your dress?" She asked me before saying something to my little sister.

Rolling my eyes, I lean into Edward and say, "Tomorrow after school... I'm going with Alice, Rose, Nessie, Charlotte, Angela, and Claire... Dad gave me money and is going to the game."

"Wow, I'm surprised your dad is taking off work, but then again he has to walk you onto the field. I'm going to transfer money into your account tonight and don't try to talk me out of it!" She says which caused me to roll my eyes. "But Sophie wants to tell you hi!"

That instantly makes me smile and I hear nothing but the phone moving around before hearing her voice. "Bewwa!"

"Hey Soph! How's my favorite sister?" I ask her as I run my hands through my hair.

Hearing her giggle, she says, "I'm your only sisie!"

"But that doesn't mean a thing about the fact that you are my favorite!" I say with a laugh but then sigh, "I miss you bunches okay, don't ever forget that but I have to go... I love you forever and ever." I tell her as a tear rolls down my face.

I hear her breath catch and I know she's about to start crying. "I miss you too. I wuv you forev'r and ev'r."

After that all I hear all is the dial tone and I feel Edward pull me closer. "Hey, aren't you seeing them soon?" Nodding my head, he pulls away and says, "Now make that frown a smile and I'll take you to the dinner for dinner."

Smiling, I shake my head and offer, "How about pizza here and watch whatever game that is playing with my dad?" He nods his head before we make our way downstairs.

* * *

The next day after school has me sitting in a chair watching my best friends try on dress after dress. At the moment we were all watching Alice try on a short purple number with rhinestones over the breast area and a bow around the waist. I thought the dress was definitely _"Alice"_ as did Claire and Angela, but Rose, Nessie, and Charlotte didn't think the same.

"Alice, I think the dress is totally pretty and you do look amazing in it but try the blue one with the rhinestones across the top and the fabric going everywhere." Rose said with a shrug and Alice went inside and to try it on.

When she came out this time, I had to say something. "Alice, I don't like this one...remember the fifth or sixth dress that was a peachy color with the rhinestone belt-like thing around the waist and that was one shoulder?" I saw her nod her head yes and I continued, "Try that one back on and let us decide if you should try on anymore." The other girls nodded their heads that she should and when she came out, it was a given that she needed to buy that dress.

"Okay, I have my dress and now Claire should go next!" Alice said as she pushed Claire towards the dressing rooms with her pile of dresses. After eight dresses, we were down to two of them. The first was a plain, short white dress and the other was also white but had a little silver in it and had a butterfly on the waist.

We looked between the two dresses before Rose said, "Claire, you can pull either of them off but I think you should go for a little bit more something..."

Claire nodded her head and looked at the two dresses. "I like the one with the butterfly more and I think Quil will love it as well..." With that settle, Charlotte went in with her pile of dresses.

The first dress she came out in was a pink color with ruffles all over. "No!" Nessie said with a wince. "That dress is hideous! Next!" Charlotte went back in and then came out in a blue dress that had capped sleeves and she looked amazing in it.

"Charlotte, don't try anymore on! This is the one and I know Peter will love it!" I said with a smile and she sighed before smiling and changing. Once she walked out with her dress, Nessie walked in with her small pile of dresses.

Her first dress was a black number with feathers as the skirt, after we all gave a thumbs down she went back in only to come out in a silver number. "This is a maybe dress... The first one made me think of Tanya but this is a very pretty dress..." Charlotte said with a shrug.

Ness walks back in only to come out in a blue dress where it had a huge area around the waist that was all of rhinestones. "Guys, I think this is the dress! I just love it so much!" We smiled and nodded our heads because I was thinking the same thing.

"I'm going to go now," Angela said with a small smile before walking into the dressing room with only two dresses.

When she came out, she was in a ugly green color dress that had only one strap. "Angela, you can't where that! The color reminds me of puke!" Clare said with a shake of her head. Nodding, she went back in and then came out in a purple dress that had a rhinestone waist line. "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

Angela smiled before nodding her head and walking back in to change. Once she walked out, Rose walked in with a set of long dresses for the homecoming game and a set of short dresses for the dance. She came out in a long black and red dress that had a slight poof to it. "I don't know about this one Rose." Alice said and them continued, "I mean, it's really pretty but I don't think it's you... Try on another one." She walked back in and after two more no's, we all settled on a long muti-color blue dress that was one shoulder.

The next time she walked out, she was in a tight purple dress that got eliminated quickly, as did her second pick, which was a hot pink number. On her third try, she came out in a short, purple dress that was one shoulder and had a rhinestone belt. "Rose, you look amazing in this," Angela said with a smile and the rest of us nodded our heads to agree.

It was now my turn and as I was coming out in my first choice: a lavender color, one shoulder dress, Claire says, "Bella, you look amazing but I don't think this is the one... Go and try the next one." When I came back out the second time, I was in a aqua color dress that had rhinestones across my breast.

"Another stellar choice but before we say yes, try on the one I picked for you!" Alice said with a smile and I rolled my eyes.

In my opinion, the dress was too poofy but I knew the only way I can end up with a dress is if I tried it on. The dress she picked out was a mixture of green and white, had a rhinestone bust line and rhinestone all over the poofy skirt. As soon as I walked out, they all squealed before telling me that no matter what, I was wearing this during the homecoming game.

Sighing, I walked back in to change into one of my short dresses I had picked out. Walking out in my forth dress of the day, I was actually smiling. The dress was over the shoulder in either a teal or aqua color with a beaded belt. "What do you think?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, Bella... Try on another dress before we know for sure." Nessie said and I nodded my head before walking back in and putting on turquoise dress where the bodice looked liked a butterfly.

Looking in the mirror, I sighed before walking back out. "Guys, I don't like this one as much as I did the first one. Now I have one last choice I can try on before we decide." I told them with a shrug before walking back into the changing room.

The next time I walked out, I was in a pink dress that was short in the front as long in the back and the straps went into a _'V'_ towards the front of the dress with rhinestones all over it. "Bella, that dress is so beautiful!" Angela and Claire squealed.

"So, this dress is better than the over the shoulder one?" I asked and saw all of them nod their heads. "Good, now lets find shoes and jewelry, so we can go have dinner."

They waited for me to change back into my jeans and my pink T-Shirt and white tan top before we made our way over towards the shoe department. "Oh! Before dinner we should go get our nails down," Alice said as we stopped in front of the high heels.

"No, we should come up Thursday, to make sure that they are fresh for Friday and Saturday night." Nessie said as she picked up a pair of silver heels. Alice nodded her head before we continued shopping.

* * *

The next couple of days went by in a blur. School has been the same, Tanya and Heidi were fighting tooth and nail for homecoming queen, while Kim, Victoria, Rose and I just went with the flow. I really didn't care about winning and if I thought any one should win, it should be Rose because I thought she was a whole lot more popular than the rest of us. It was the second quarter of the game and Rose and I had just finished getting dress in the cheerleader's locker room.

"Bella, you look amazing and Edward is going to just stop and stare." Rose said as we looked in the mirror. Alice and Nessie had came in and helped both of us with our hair and make-up.

I had my hair half pulled up with curls falling nicely on my back with the smokey look around my eyes. Rose on the other hand, had her blond hair pinned up and a dark blue around her eyes, making her blue eyes pop.

We were talking quietly, when Tanya came out of one of the bathroom dressed in a red and white gown that started out as a mermaid dress before becoming something of a ball gown. I didn't think about it until Victoria and Heidi walked in. Victoria was in a pretty straight black gown that was over the shoulder and had a rhinestone belt. Heidi was in a lavender dress with a rhinestone covered strap that went across her chest to her shoulder. "Tanya, why are you in a dress? Shouldn't you have stayed in your cheerleading uniform?"

Tanya looked over at Heidi before answering, "Yeah, like I was going to accept my crown in my uniform! I'm the captain, so I was allowed to come and change into my beautiful dress!"

Before anything could happen between the two girls, Kim walked in and told us that the second quarter had ended and to get ready. She was wearing a peach dress that had a jeweled belt with white heels. Standing in line with my father, the guy on the speaker started off with us girls. "Now our Senior Homecoming Princesses, with one becoming our Queen at the end of the night. Tanya Denali is being escorted out by her uncle Ted Denali. She is the daughter of Hunter and Sasha Denali, she is the head cheerleader and has plans on heading to California for college but with no plans for what she will major in.

"Next we have Rosalie Hale who is being escorted by her father Roger Hale and who is married to Lillian Hale. Rosalie is planning on heading towards New York and has plans to master in mechanical engineer to become a mechanic. Wow, doesn't she clean up nice." The next thing we hear is a loud smack and someone telling him to apologize. "I would like to say sorry if I offended Miss Hale or her family and friends.

"Now, Victoria Moody is walking out with her father, Boston, who is married to her mother, Katherine. She is planning on staying in Washington and hasn't decided on what to major in. The next nominee is Heidi Norman, with her father, Logan, escorting her. Since her mother, Morgan, is in advertising, she has decided to follow her mother's shoes.

"Our next nominee, is Isabella Swan, who is being escorted by her father, Charlie Swan, the chief of Forks' police department. She is also the daughter of Renée Dwyer and step-daughter of Phil Dwyer. Isabella has plans on going to Yale on a full scholarship for a master degree in nursing." I smiled as my dad lead me out towards my line on the field. "Our last nominee is Kim Wade. Her parents are Alyssa and Elliot Wade, who is escorting her out onto the field now. She has yet to decide on where she wants to go to college but she wants to be a chef."

Once Kim and her dad were settled on their line, a women came onto the loud speaker. "Now our Senior Homecoming Princes, with one becoming King, starting with Jared Cameron. He is the son of Ezra and Cheyenne Cameron, and he had decided on becoming a teacher but hasn't decided on what school he would go to. Our next nominee is Edward Cullen, son of Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen. He is the captain of the football team and is planning on getting a scholarship in football, academic, or for being a pianist for him to attend Yale to follow in his father's steps to become a doctor."

I watched Edward and his mom walked towards his line. His eyes met mine and smiled over at me before mouthing '_hi'_ which I mouthed back. "Now we have Felix Gates, son of Nathan and Crystal Gates. He is planing on staying in Washington and is wants to become an accountant. Next is, Liam Hood, who is being escorted by his aunt, Sally. He is the son of Jerry Hood, who is a lawyer in Seattle. Which is what Liam has decided on wanting to be and is hoping to get into Harvard.

"Our fifth nominee is James McBride, who is the son of David and Savannah McBride. James hasn't decided on where or what he wants to be after high school. Lastly, we have Emmett McCarty. He is the son of Grayson and Regina McCarty and is hoping to go to New York and wants to become a mechanic of his own shop."

After Emmett was in place, Mr. Greene, our principal, along with Mrs. Goff and Coach Clapp walked out with the king and queen crowns and the sash for the queen, while Mrs. Stevens waited with the princesses crowns. Mr. Greene had a microphone in his hands and started talking, "Now we had decided to start off with the boys and ending with the girls. Our 2012 Homecoming King is... Edward Cullen!" I was smiling, though I was now afraid that Tanya would win. Coach Clapp walked towards Edward before putting the crown on his head. "And our 2012 Homecoming Queen is... Isabella Swan!" I was shocked. Mrs. Goff walked towards me with my crown and sash. After she placed my sash and crown on, Mrs. Stevens had already gave the Senior Princesses their crowns, Edward and I walked to the center of the field to take our pictures. Him in his football gear and me in my long poofy dress.

After Bree Tanner took our pictures she said, "I'm going to need to take photos of you tomorrow night at the dance. Congratulation you guys, I voted for both of you." Smiling we walked away as our drill team came on to dance.

Walking over towards the big crowd, Claire, Quil, Angela, Ben, Seth, Embry, Alice, Jasper, Charlotte, Petter, Nessie, Nahuel, Rose, and Emmett all came running towards us. "I'm so happy you two won! As soon as he said Edward's name, I was hoping you or Rose would've won!" Alice said as she jumped in placed.

"Thanks, but why Rose or I?" I asked her as Edward wrapped his arm around me.

Alice rolled her eyes before answering me, "I of course didn't want anyone else to win... Also, if either Tanya or Heidi would have won, I'm almost sure they both would've tried to kiss Edward tomorrow night during the King and Queen first dance." Nodding my head, I see almost all of my friends leave expect Alice, Nessie, Jasper and Nahuel.

"Mom and dad are making their way over here," Nessie said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Also, did you hear that Jasper's little sister was nominated for Freshman Homecoming Princess?"

I looked over at my friend before saying, "No way! When do we vote for her?"

"As soon as we walk through the GYM doors tomorrow night." Alice said with a smile and all of a sudden we hear.

"BELLA!" I turn around and see Kalliope running towards me. Thankfully, Edward could understand that I can't pick her up and catches her in his arms.

Turning towards two of my favorite people in the worlds, I move closer and hug them. "Hey Kalli, don't you look pretty today! Hi Mr. and Mrs. Mason."

"Bella, we told you to call us Edward and Elizabeth." Mr. Mason said with a smile.

Blushing, I look down at the concrete before saying, "Um... I would love to but I think it would be weird for me to call you Edward, since I'm dating your nephew and his name is also Edward..."

"Okay, I understand... How about you call me Ed?" He said with a smile.

Laughing, I nod my head and Mrs. Mason said, "If you are calling him Ed, you should call me Lizzie instead of Elizabeth." I nodded my head and we stood there talking for a few more minutes when my dad came up to me.

"Renée and Phil wanted me to tell you that they said congratulation." Smiling, I hug my dad as Edward's parents and who I assume Alice's parents walked up to us.

Edward looked at me and then my dad before saying, "Mom, dad, this is Bella's father, Charlie Swan."

"Nice to meet you, Chief Swan, you have a wonderful daughter." Esme says with a smile aimed towards me.

My dad smiled too and said, "Yeah, Renée and I have done a lot of wrongs but this girl right here... Was one of our rights, we did right by raising her." I blushed and Esme and Carlisle smiled at me.

"Thanks dad... Hi, are you two Alice's parents?" I asked to the other couple.

The women nodded her head before saying, "Yes, I'm Pamela Brandon and this is my husband, Adrian. Alice is our youngest and our oldest is married and has a daughter around Kalli's age." I smile and we stand around talking and soon I was complaining about my feet.

"Well, Alice or Nessie, can you help me change out of my dress? My feet our killing me and I know Edward needs to get back to the field." I said with a smile and kissed Edward's cheek before saying goodbye to everyone and going to change.

* * *

Walking into the doors of the GYM the next night with Edward felt incredible! Edward had showed up at my front door and told my dad about how his parents had cooked dinner for all of our friends. After dinner, we all piled up in our own cars, though Edward and I had to stop at my house because I forgot my crown.

By the time we got back to the school, the dance had already started and as soon as we walked in Bree called us over to take pictures. Then we went over to the voting box to vote for the other princesses. I didn't really care who won Junior and Sophomore princess, but I was hoping Kimberly won Freshman princess. After voting we went to find our friends.

Seeing Alice, Nessie, Rose, Charlotte, Claire, Angela and all of their boyfriends, I smiled before pulling Edward over towards them. "Hey, guys! Have you guys already voted for Kimberly?"

"Of course we did." Alice and Jasper said with a smile on their faces. We stood there talking for a couple of minutes when Embry, Seth and I think Nettie Holmes walked towards us.

"Hey, Embry, Seth...Nettie, I didn't know that you two knew each other." I said with a smile.

Seth and Nettie looked at each other before he said, "Well... We have class together and I asked her if she was going and if she wanted to go with me." I nodded my head and we continued talking when Jake walked up with Tanya and her group of friends.

"Hello Jake... Tanya... What do you want?" I asked with a sigh as Edward's arm tighten around me.

Jake looked at us and said, "I wanted to tell you congrats on being crown Queen... Also, you looked beautiful last night."

"Um...thank you..." I say with confusion lacing my voice. He walks over towards Nessie and Nahuel to talk with them.

Tanya walked up towards me before saying, "I should have won and if it's between us at Prom, I will win. I'm better looking than you and I'm a whole lot more popular than you are. Come on guys." She walks away before looking behind her and yelling, "Kate, Garrett, Irina, Laurent, Carmen, Eleazar, and Jake! Come now!" All but Kate and Garrett walk away.

"Bella, Edward, I want you to know that we voted for you guys... My sister is a bitch and she didn't deserve to be crown Queen." Kate said with a shrug.

I looked at the other couple before looking at my friends. "Thank you, Kate, but you shouldn't call your sister that, even if she is one." Kate laughed before nodding her head and walked away with Garrett.

Mr. Greene walked onto the stage and said into the microphone, "Now it's time for Bella's and Edward's first dance as Homecoming King and Queen." I looked over at Edward before smiling and walking out onto the dance floor. _You and Me_ by Lifehouse came on and I smiled at him. We started dancing and I didn't even care that there was a spot light on us. I don't know who had picked this song but it just screamed Edward and I.

"_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you,_" I heard Edward sing softly in my ear. Once the song ended, we pulled apart and went to find our friends.

We were talking and dancing every other song, when Heidi, Victoria, and Kim came up to us. They all came to tell Edward and I congratulation and so did Liam and his girlfriend, Siobhan. "I had of course voted for Liam, but out of all of the girls, I picked you. Bella, you are totally down to earth, and I think Edward is very lucky to be dating you."

"Wow, thank you, Siobhan, that's extremely nice of you. Though I think I'm lucky to be dating Edward and not the other way around, you were spot on in your description of me." I said with a blush and a smile.

Edward rolls his eyes and says, "Bella, she was spot on. I'm the lucky one in this relationship! Thanks Siobhan." After they left, Edward and I had a long talk about who was the lucky one, when Alice breaks us up, saying that we were both lucky.

Once that was settled, I left my friends to go to the bathroom and on the way back, I ran into Maggie and Jane at the refreshment table. "Bella, you look beautiful! I voted for you and Edward." Jane said with a smile.

Maggie looked down at her heels and said, "I'm sorry that I didn't vote for you, but I did vote for Rose and Emmett. It was a hard choice but I have voted for Rose every year."

"Maggie, it's okay. To tell the truth...I didn't vote for Edward and myself, I voted for Rose and Emmett." I tell Maggie with a smile. She sighs and smiles at me. We all talk for a little bit before we bid goodbye and I went to find my friends.

When I got back to them, I saw Nessie and Jake dancing and I saw Nahuel sulking at our table. After their dance, Jake went his own way and Nessie came back to us. Mr. Greene came back onto the stage and said into the microphone, "Now if all of the nominees for the Junior class can come to the stage, we can start crowning our lower grade's princesses." The four Junior nominees walked onto the stage.

"Alice, who are they?" I asked not being able to see them.

Alice looked at me before saying, "That's Breanna Fuller and I think she's Brady's little sister, the girl beside her is Phoebe Hamilton, who big brother is that guy, Corin. The next girl is Kira Mack and her big brother is Eleazar, who is apart of Tanya's group of friends. Lastly, Penelope Moore and she's the little sister of that guy, Afton." I nodded my head and Mrs. Geoff walked up with an envelope and one of the princess crown.

"Now, what these young ladies have been waiting for. Our 2012 Junior Princess is..." He opens the envelope and pulls out the card. "Kira Mack!" I hear her squeal before she has her crown placed on her head. The four girls walk off and he calls for the four sophomores to walks onto the stage.

"Guys lets go find Kimberly and Riley." Jasper calls out and we make our way towards the stage before we see the two freshman students in question. "Kimberly! Riley!" They turned towards us and smile. We walk towards them and I see how beautiful Kimberly looks.

Alice hugs Kimberly before looking at me and saying, "The girl on the far left is Sophia Biers, Riley's little sister."

"Wait, I didn't know he had a little sister, I knew about his older brother..." I said as I look at the girl.

Alice nods her head. "Sophia doesn't try to get into just one group of people but more of all of the groups. I think she's friends with all of the girls up there." I nod my head and she went on. "Caroline King is right beside her and you've of course have heard of Royce King the second, that's her big brother... Beside Caroline is Anna McBride, who is James' little sister... Lastly is Alistair's little sister, Skyla Yates."

"Our 2012 Sophomore Princess is Sophia Biers." Mr. Greene said to which she smiled as she was given her crown. "Now for our Freshman nominees." Kimberly smiled before walking away from us.

I turned towards Alice and nodded towards the stage. "Bella... The girl on the far left is Mia Barnes, who is Laurent's little sister... Laurent is Irina Denali's boyfriend. Besides Mia is Victoria Holt, Benito's sister; and right beside her is Patton Montgomery, Randall's sister." I nodded and watched Mrs. Geoff walk back onto the stage with the envelope.

After opening envelope and reading the card, Mr. Greene says, "Our 2012 Freshman Princess is Kimberly Whitlock!" Her face showed her surprise and all of us started clapping and smiling. After her crown is placed on her head she walks quickly towards us and Jasper wraps her up in a hug.

"I'm so happy you won!" Alice says with a smile as Kimberly is passed around our big group.

Kimberly blushes and says, "If it wasn't for all of you, I probably wouldn't have won. So, thanks... I need to go find Riley... He promised me a dance if I won." She smiles at us before leaving to go get her picture taken and to find Peter's little brother.

"I knew that she liked him!" I said with a smile and Jasper and Peter turn sharply towards me.

Jasper's eyes shifted between Peter and myself before he said, "No offense to Peter or Riley because Riles is a really good kid, but my little sister is too young to date."

"Jasper, sweetie, we started dating our freshman year...and I think Kimberly couldn't find a better guy than Riley and Riley couldn't find a better girl than Kimberly. You two should be lucky to know that Kimberly and Riley are respectful teenagers and that they liked each other." Alice said to which Charlotte nodded her head. The two boys sighed but nodded their heads.

I pulled the girls away and said, "We have to get Kimberly and Riley together. I'm sorry, but I don't care if neither Jasper or Peter like it."

"I'm with you on this. I love Kimberly and I want her to be happy and I know she could be with Riley." Alice said as all the guys walked back up to us.

Edward pulled me close to him and said, "It's the last slow dance of the night." I smile and we walk onto the dance floor with our friends. As he pulls me close, I see Kimberly and Riley get closer and they were both smiling. _Y__up, we definitely have to get these two together._

**A/N: Hey... I finally finished this chapter! Yay! Bella's disease is Iron deficiency anemia. Actors and Actresses: Heidi Norman- Noot Seear; Victoria Moody- Emma Stone; Kim Wade- Shay Mitchell; Roger Hale- William Zabka; Jared Cameron- Bronson Pelletier; James McBride- Alexander Mendeluk; Mr. Greene- Michael Kinney; Bree Tanner- Jodelle Ferland; Pamela Brandon- Demi Moore; Adrian Brandon- John Stamos; Garrett Meyers- Brant Daugherty; Laurent Barnes- Leon Thomas III; and Carmen Monroe- Alexandra Krosney. Um... Within the chapter, as I was writing it, a lot of crap has happened. My car's transmission had gone out, so I was without a car for entire month and now my car is acting up again. An old friend of mine had lost her fiancée in a car accident last Wednesday, and not only was he an old boyfriend of mine, he was my first love... Though, I of course wasn't in love with him anymore (because I was extremely happy when I heard of their engagement) it was hard on me, because he was so young, only twenty...a year older than myself.. Lastly, my best friend, the girl I wrote my one shot, ****_Oath_****, for, broke up with her fiancée... Sorry for just going into my life like that... Sorry for the long authors' note! See you guys next time!**


End file.
